You Turned My World Upside Down
by SnoodleVamp
Summary: Rose Hathaway is a Model in the Day and a Party animal at Night. Her life is simple, Work then Party. That is until she meets the handsome Dimitri Belikov. He didn't plan to but he was going to turn her world upside down forever! ALL HUMAN
1. Club Shadow Kissed

**Rose's POV**

I got out of my Black Koenigsegg CCX sports car **(picture on Profile) **and walk up to the entrance of the club. Every day after work I get ready and go down to the hottest club called Shadow Kissed. I go there to have fun and relax, exactly what I need after a full day of modelling.

I don't have many friends so I usually go by myself.

I asked Sydney but she said she was busy. Sydney was one of my fellow colleagues and friends. She's not much of a social person but I can some time get her to let loose and join me to go clubbing. We hang out sometimes but not often.

I walk in and am greeted by the steady beat to a song that was playing. I loved how the lights would bounce everywhere and make the atmosphere wild and fun.

I pushed my way through the dancers and made my way to the bar. I sat down at one of the empty seats and ordered myself some Russian vodka.I know people said that Russian vodka was really strong but after a while you become adapted to the taste and strength. Plus if you have it every night for a buzz, you enjoy it; well I do it for that reason anyway.

I looked around and saw that there were quite a lot of people here tonight. The dance floor was packed! At least I will be able to find more than a few willing men to dance with.

I had one more look around and found myself looking into the most beautiful eyes. They were a dark chocolate brown that was on an equally beautiful face. I couldn't take my eyes of him and more importantly he was staring back and not looking away!

From what I could see he had dark shoulder length hair and his body was very well built. Well from the shirt he was wearing it made it muscles stand out.

And then I saw her, she wound her arms around his neck and kissed him. I know I shouldn't be jealous but I couldn't help it. He was gorgeous and she was able to kiss him.

I saw his eyes go wide until he looked down at the women. I noticed that he didn't put his arms around her and tried to pull out of the kiss but she was persistent and pushed herself into him more until she got a reaction out of him. He put his hands on her waist but I didn't want to look anymore.

I looked away and had the last of my drink and walked out onto the dance floor.

Once out there I had an offer straight away from a guy with blonde spiky hair. He seemed decent enough so I accepted and danced with him for a while. I danced with a couple other men until another guy tapped my shoulder and asked to dance with me.

He had brown stylish messy hair; I also noticed he was well built. His eyes caught my attention, they were emerald green framed with dark eye lashers.

"Hey, do want to dance?" he asked me. I didn't want to say no but I noticed that it was getting later and I had to work early the next day.

I reluctantly spoke back the word I knew that would hurt him. "Sorry but I have to go, maybe next time." I told him with a small smile and walk away.

I felt someone grab on to my arm. I was preparing myself to tell the guy off that wanted to dance with me but when I turned around it was the guy with the emerald eyes.

"Sorry to keep you, but what is your name? If you don't mind me asking." He spoke while letting go of my arm.

I contemplated whether I wanted him to know my name. He seemed generally curious for my name so I decided that I would be able to go home sooner if I told him my name.

"It's Rose, but I really have to go. It was great meeting you." I said and turned away.

"I'm Adrian by the way, a pleasure meeting you Rose." he yelled at me loud enough to hear over the music.

I looked over my shoulder and gave him a smile then headed for the door.

I was nearing the door when a couple pushed out in front of me. The lady looked like she was totally drunk while the man had to support her around the waist.

When I looked up I was shocked to see that it was the man with the shoulder length hair and the lady that was kissing him. He also looked up and had a shocked look on his face. I decided to be helpful and open the door for them. The man gave me a smile and walked through with the lady stumbling next to him.

I walked behind them and started for my car. I was getting closer when I felt someone touch my arm. Using my reflexes I quickly turned around and hit and dropped the person that was behind me. When I saw who it was I felt embarrassed immediately and got down on my knees straight away and tried to help him up.

It was the man with the shoulder length hair again.

"I'm so sorry! I really didn't think it would be you; it was a reflex that I use when I defend myself. I'm so so sorry." I rambled on apologising.

The man looked down at me when I had helped him to his feet. I then noticed how tall he was compared to my small 5'7 size. My guess would have to be that he was 6'6 or 6'7, A lot taller than me.

"It's fine, I didn't mean to scare you. But I was going to ask you what your name is. Mine is Dimitri. Also thank you for opening the door. Tasha drank quite a lot." He told me with his amazing accented voice.

So Tasha was the lady he was with.

"No problem Dimitri, we all have a day when we drink too much and my name is Rose." I put out my hand for him to shake.

When he did shake my hand he smiled and held on for a few seconds longer.

"That's a beautiful name. May I ask where you learned defence moves like that?" he spoke while smiling down at me.

"I had lessons when I was younger and never forgot but I probably need more practise." I said looking down while blushing at the complement on my name he made.

"If you wanted to I could teach you some moves because I run a self-defence course at the high school because I am a teacher. You can come along and watch one of my sessions if you like and if you wanted to I could give you a private session afterwards. That's only if you would like to." He told me putting his hands in his pockets in embarrassment.

"That would be great! What school do you teach at?"

"I teach at St Vladimir's Academy, do you know where that is?" he asked me.

"Yeah I have a friend that has children that goes there, I sometimes pick them up. So what day do you have sessions on? I wouldn't mind to have a look at one of them. See how good you are." I said with a wink at the end.

Dimitri gave me a grin "Every Friday after school at 3:30. It will be nice to see you there Rose."

"Same with seeing you, well I have to go, got work early in the morning." I told him

Just when he was about to reply a voice yelled out.

"DIMKA! I want to go home" the female voice yelled out.

Dimitri gave me an apologetic smile "Sorry that was Tasha; I have to take her home, she not quite capable to do so herself as you have seen. It will be great to see you again Rose until next time." Dimitri said while taking my hand and lifting it to his lips.

He kissed it and I felt like there was an electrical current shooting up my arm. He seemed to have felt it as well. He let go of my hand.

"Goodbye Rose" he said and turned around heading for his car and Tasha.

"Bye Dimitri" I called out to his retreating figure.

I unlocked my car and got in and started it.

While I drove home that night I couldn't stop thinking how tonight might be the beginning of some thing great.


	2. Meeting Her

**Dimitri's POV**

I was at the school, packing up my things ready to go home for the day. Today had been tough, I had kids misbehaving so I had to give detentions and supervise then during MY lunch time break!

Sometimes I really hate kids.

Plus the kids, well more like teenager should know better than to muck around during in-class school hours.

I also have papers to grade by the weekend and I am not a big fan on marking tests. But it's my job so I have to do it so I will get payed.

I was walking out of the building when my phone started ringing.

I looked at the caller ID and read the name on the screen: Tasha

Not that I wasn't happy she was calling me but I wasn't in the mood to talk to anyone. I wanted to get home so I could relax and start marking some papers if I had time. I couldn't be rude so I press the talk button on the phone.

"Hello" I said while trying to add some enthusiasm in my voice.

"Hey Dimka! It's Tasha I was wandering if you were doing anything tonight?" Tasha replied happily through the phone.

"Well I was going to…" I started but was cut off by Tasha speaking.

"You are going to come with me to the club Shadow Kissed and dance with me. I am going to meet you there at 9:00. So don't be late and wear something nice." She told me than hung up leaving no room for argument.

I sighed and put my phone back in my pocket.

Well that planned my night out, go clubbing with Tasha and no marking papers or relaxing.

I got to my car and drove home. I checked the time and it was 6:30, I suppose I could try to mark a few more paper but I really couldn't find the will power to do it.

So I went to my bedroom, walked in and walked over to my bookshelf.

I loved reading, especially westerns. It had action, romance, drama everything that keeps you reading and wanting more. But that's just my opinion.

I grabbed the book I was currently reading and sat down in one of my sofa chairs.

Time went by so quickly I had to have a second glance at the clock. The clock read it was 8:30 already.

I had half an hour to get ready and drive to a club called Shadow Kissed. And I did not want to be late; Tasha would personally kill me if I didn't meet her there on time.

Tasha wasn't my girlfriend but people often thought she was. I knew she had a huge crush, or whatever you wanted to call it, on me but I could never share her feelings.

Tasha gets jealous easily, I remember that she scared some of my past girlfriends away. Not like I weren't into them or anything, I was sometimes glad that Tasha made them go. I wasn't one for hurting ladies feelings.

I had known her from when we were 5 years old. We did nearly everything together; we were best friend, nothing else. I made that clear to her and she was sad at first but I think she has started accepting that I don't have the same feeling she has for me, for her.

I got dressed and hoped they were nice enough to please Tasha for the night. I got in my car again and saw I had 5 minutes to get to the club.

Once I got there I walked in and headed for the bar. I looked around and saw Tasha talking to a guy with stylish messy black hair. I turned back to the bar and ordered myself a Russian Vodka.

I sat down on one of the stools they had by the bar and waited for my drink. I was then tapped on the shoulder by none other than Tasha.

Now she was close enough I saw that she was wearing a dark blue dress with gold sequins on it and it was one shouldered. I couldn't help but appreciate that the dress did make her look good. Her black hair was straight and hung around her elbows with a black flower headband in it. **(Picture of outfit on Profile)**

She sat down next to me and ordered herself a drink. She then turned to me and smiled.

"Hi Dimitri, glad to see you made it here on time and wore something nice." She told me.

I just smiled back "well I didn't want to disappoint anyone, now did I." I said while turning back and grabbing my drink.

"Your right, well after I have my drink lets go on to the dance floor and dance with each other until we find someone else. Okay?" Tasha said, then taking a big swig of her drink and nearly finishing it.

We talked for a few more minutes before we both finished our drinks. Tasha grabbed my hand and led me to the dance floor.

The song that was playing was one I vaguely remember hearing the other day while driving to work.

The song continued on while we danced to the beat of the music together.

_I got my T-shirt and Sneakers on  
>No one to mess around with fate<br>It feels so wrong_

_I'm gonna live it up tonight  
>Forgetting those who dim<br>My light_

We swayed to the music and put our hands up in the air.

_Let's go back to Rock and Roll  
>When people just let go<br>And let the music flow_

_I'm just looking for a Good Night, Oh  
>I'm not looking for the right time, no<br>What I really Wanna say to you right now  
>Shut your mouth and let the music speak out loud<br>I'm just looking for a Good Night_

People were all around us and were in some way dancing to the music.

_I think you get the picture now  
>Yeah, I think you know<br>What I'm all about_

_I got no time for fools  
>Who think they're playing cool<br>My ears have tuned you out_

Let's go back to Rock and Roll  
>When people just let go<br>And let the music flow

Tasha grabbed my hands and moved them to her hips; I kept swaying to the beat while she danced against me.

I'm just looking for a Good Night, Oh  
>I'm not looking for the right time, No<br>What I really Wanna say to you right now  
>Shut your mouth and let the music speak out loud<br>I'm just looking for a Good Night, Oh  
>I'm not looking for the right time, No<br>What I really Wanna do is shut you up!  
>Cause all you do is talk the talk and that's enough<p>

Now we're gonna get up  
>Now we're gonna get up<br>Just let yourself lose control  
>Let the music take hold<p>

Everybody get up  
>Everybody get up<br>It's time that you know  
>How to let it go <p>

The chorus played again until the song finished with the lyrics: 'I'm just looking for a good night'.

A few people cheered and the next song started playing. I wasn't interested in the song and didn't want to dance again so I told Tasha I was going to get a drink but she was already busy dancing with the guy she had been talking to earlier when I arrived.

I walked off and got my drink and stood on the outer area of the room while I had my drink.

After a while I didn't know what to do. I wasn't that keen to dance again and I had noticed a few suggestive looks from quite a lot of women walking or sitting close by. I didn't want them to get any ideas so I would look away as quickly as I could without seeming shy and uncomfortable.

I looked around saw that it was unusually busy. I didn't go to clubs very often but I know enough that it was quite full but it was a Thursday. I couldn't blame people for wanting to relax and loosen up from a week of working.

I was looking around the club again when I saw the most beautiful lady all by herself at the bar. She turned around and looked around the room, her eyes landed on mine.

We stared into each other's eyes from across the room; I couldn't seem to look away. I contemplated whether I should go over there and introduce myself but before I could make a decision someone had walked up to me and wrapped their arms around my neck and kissed me.

I sarcastically thought to myself, 'perfect timing to be kissed!' I just hope the beautiful lady wasn't watching this. I tried to pull away. I looked down at the lady who seemed to throw herself at me. I was shocked when I noticed it was Tasha.

I could smell alcohol on her so she must be pretty drunk to do this. I tried again to push her off but she was persistent and pushed her self-closer to me. I put my hands on her waist and pushed a bit harder this time to get her off of me. It worked and she stumbled a few steps back.

"Tasha, you're drunk let's get you home." I said to her calmly. I looked over at the bar, but the lady wasn't there anymore. She was probably dancing with her boyfriend or something.

"No Dimka! I don't wanna go. I wanna dance. Come on, dance with me!" she said to me and tried to pull me by the hand towards the dance floor.

"No Tasha, I'm not going to dance with you, we…" she cut me off.

"Well your loss, Dimka. I'm going to dance with someone else, who wants me." She huffed at me and walked of to be instantly asked by someone to dance.

I waited around for a few more dances until I saw Tasha heading for the bar. I walked after her and stopped her.

"Tasha it's getting late and we have to get you home." I told her.

She was slightly swaying so I grabbed her around the waist and put her arm around neck.

"Diiiimkkaa, I need a drink. I don't wanna go home yet." She whined to me but I kept her by her waist to me and dragged her along with me to the door.

I was just about there when I nearly ran into a person. I looked up and saw it was the lady that was at the bar by herself.

She looked at the drunken Tasha at my side and walked ahead and opened the door for us.

I walked past and gave her a smile and quickly headed for my car. I was no way in hell letting Tasha drive home. I unlocked my car and laid Tasha on her side in the backseat. I told her I would be back soon and search for the lady.

I saw her walking toward a black Koenigsegg CCX sports car. Wow! She has an expensive car. But I stopped staring at the car and quickly jogged up to her. I reached out one hand and touched her shoulder.

I didn't know what to expect but did NOT expect what happened next.

She turned around with lightning speed and hit me hard. I then had my legs swept out from underneath me and was dropped on the ground.

I shocked to say the least. She had skill, never had I ever been dropped to the ground, especially by a girl a lot smaller them me, since I had become a self-defence teacher.

I was still on the ground getting over my shock when she looked down to see who she just hit and dropped. When she did see that it was me she immediately had a look of embarrassment on her face.

She quickly got down on her knees and helped my stand up.

"I'm so sorry! I really didn't think it would be you; it was a reflex that I use when I defend myself. I'm so so sorry." She rambled on apologising non-stop. I tried to hide a smile; she was cute when she was concerned. It was even better when it was directed at me.

I than noticed what she was wearing for the first time tonight. And I was struck by her beauty again. She wore a red dress with crocheted straps and neckline it also had a red fringe that hangs down. With that she had black high heels but best of all was her beautiful shiny dark brown hair. **(Picture of outfit on Profile)** It was wavy down her back and over her shoulders; she had a side fringe that swept around her pretty face. I couldn't help but notice everything about her. And her eyes, they were a wonderful dark brown.

"It's fine, I didn't mean to scare you. But I was going to ask you what your name is. Mine is Dimitri. Also thank you for opening the door. Tasha drank quite a lot." I told her, I noticed my accent was a bit heavier than usual but I didn't pay too much attention to that. I was mesmerised the beautiful creature in front of me.

"No problem Dimitri, we all have a day when we drink too much and my name is Rose." she put out her hand for me to shake. I took it and tried not to look eager to do so. Her name suited her I thought. Just like a beautiful red rose. She was when she wore that red dress.

When I was shaking her hand I gave her one of my mouth watering smiles and held on for a few seconds longer before I pulled my hand away. I think I made an effect on her because her pulse sped up. I felt it when I pulled my hand from hers.

"That's a beautiful name. May I ask where you learned defence moves like that?" I spoke while still smiling down at her.

"I had lessons when I was younger and never forgot but I probably need more practise." Rose said looking down while blushing at the complement on her name I made.

"If you wanted to I could teach you some moves because I run a self-defence course at the high school because I am a teacher. You can come along and watch one of my sessions if you like and if you wanted to I could give you a private session afterwards. That's only if you would like to." I told her, putting my hands in my pockets in embarrassment. I don't know what came over me to say that but I wanted to spend more time with her.

"That would be great! What school do you teach at?"

"I teach at St Vladimir's Academy, do you know where that is?" I asked her.

"Yeah I have a friend that has children that goes there, I sometimes pick them up. So what day do you have sessions on? I wouldn't mind to have a look at one of them. See how good you are." Rose said with a wink at the end.

I gave her a grin "Every Friday after school at 3:30. It will be nice to see you there Rose."

"Same with seeing you, well I have to go, got work early in the morning." She told me.

Just when I was about to reply a voice yelled out.

"DIMKA! I want to go home" Tasha yelled out.

I gave her an apologetic smile "Sorry that was Tasha; I have to take her home, she not quite capable to do so herself as you have seen. It will be great to see you again Rose until next time." I said while taking her hand and lifting it to my lips.

I kissed her hand and it felt like there was an electrical current tickling my lips. She looked like she had felt it as well. I let go of her hand. I had to get Tasha home, I had nearly forgotten all about her. It wasn't hard when you had someone as beautiful as Rose in front of you.

"Goodbye Rose" I said and turned around heading for my car and Tasha.

"Bye Dimitri" She called out to my retreating figure.

I got to my car and check on Tasha to see she was now slumped in the seat rather than lying down. I leaned in past her and put her seat belt on for her. She was still conscious and but that didn't last long. I was driving out of the parking lot and was heading for her house when I noticed she was out like a light, she would probably be out until tomorrow afternoon. She was also going to have a killer hangover. I didn't see how many drinks she had but by the way she had acted I would say a lot.

I got to her house and pulled into the drive way.

I got Tasha out and carried her inside her house to her bedroom. I knew where her spare key was because she told me that if I ever need a place to stay, I could make myself at home. Not like that I ever needed to use the key but it came in handy for a moment like this.

I set her on her bed and took off her high heels. I tried to get her into a comfortable position but she would have to find it herself during the night.

I walked out of the house and got back in my car. I would have to ring her tomorrow and tell her to pick up her car from the club.

I got home and saw the time was quarter past two in the morning.

Great! I thought sarcastically, I wasn't going to get much sleep. I had to wake up early and meet my sister at her house because we were going to drive to the shop where I would be getting sized up for my suit for being in her wedding.

And then I groaned, remembering about all the marking I had to do.

I would do it tomorrow I told myself, Sometime when I was able to get home and away from my sister.

I turned off the lights and walked to my room. I got changed into my pyjama pants and left my shirt off.

I climbed into bed and laid there thinking.

What had I done to be able to meet such a nice and beautiful women. _Rose_. _Roza_. And her name made my feelings stir. I had never felt anything like this and I had only talk to her once. But it felt great!

I fell asleep thinking of my exotic brown haired beauty.


	3. Lingerie

**RPOV**

I woke up feeling tired.

It was late when I got home from the club last night or should I say this morning.

I looked at my alarm clock and noticed that I was going to be late for work. We had a special client coming in, Mr Ivashkov or something like that. He was known for creating one of the most popular fashion brands and he was also a womaniser/player.

I got out of bed and went into the kitchen and made myself a coffee.

I don't know why Mr Ivashkov couldn't have come to the office during the week and not on the weekend. **(Rose's weekend starts on a Friday)** I just wanted to relax and stay on the couch watching TV and movies this weekend.

I sigh; looks light work had other ideas for me this weekend.

I had my coffee and got changed into some nice work clothes that consisted of dark blue skinny jeans, a purple ruffled top, brown boots, some jewellery and a brown handbag **(Picture on Profile)** with my natural wavy hair let down my back and my makeup adding a Smokey look to my eyes.

I went and grabbed my car keys and headed out the door.

I had decided to take my red convertible today. The sun was out and it was a really nice warm day.

I got to the building and parked out front.

I grabbed my keys and got my bag, locked my car and walked in through the front doors of the building.

I only saw a couple people in the office, but I kept walking and made my way to the studio department.

There I was met by my good friend and assistant Karolina Belikov. She was wearing a dress with orange on the top half and blue on the skirt half of the dress. She wore this with orange high heels and a blue headband **(Picture on Profile)**.

I walked over to her and tapped her on the shoulder.

She turned around and once she saw who it was she squealed and hugged me tight.

"Rose! I missed you sooo much. And guess what happened while we were in Paris!"

Karolina and her boyfriend, Anthony Gray, had been in Paris for the past month. I actually knew what Karolina was trying to make me guess.

Her boyfriend proposed.

He came to me before they left for Paris and asked me to help him find a ring for Karolina. We found the most beautiful ring that I knew she would love. **(Picture on Profile)**

"Let me guess… it has something to do with that ring on your finger." I said while grinning.

"YES! Anthony proposed, and it was so romantic how he did it. I will have to tell you all about it when you come over next. I think Paul has a little crush on you. He hasn't stopped asking if you can pick him up from school. I had to tell him I would ask you so he would stop bugging me. I also noticed a few pictures of you missing. I so do not want to know what he is doing with them." Karolina said and finishing with a disgusted look on her face.

"Don't worry; all teenage boys have to go through this stage at some time." I laughed at her facial expression.

"And if it makes you feel better I will pick Paul up from his high school and Zoya from her primary school after I'm done here. I don't mind at all."

"Oh, thank you Rose! I was going to get my brother to get them but I think Paul would like it better if you did." She winked at me.

I laughed

I was about to turn around and go over to the other models but I heard my name being called by my boss, Alberta Petrov.

She stood there with the man I met at the club last night. I remembered those emerald eyes.

"Rose, this is Mr Ivashkov. He wants you to model some of his clothes. If you don't mind, we would like to get started soon." Alberta smiled at me and turned to look at Mr Ivashkov.

"I will let you get introduced to our lovely Rosemarie here and I will meet you two over at the dressing rooms." With that said, she turned around and walked away.

I offered my hand out to Adrian or as Alberta said, Mr Ivashkov.

He took it and lifted it up to his lips. "It's nice to see you again Rose. You still need to dance with me, maybe tonight; I will be at the club Shadow Kissed again. You are very welcomed to join me." He spoke while holding on to my hand.

"I can't, not tonight anyway. So Mr Ivashkov, what clothing of yours will I be modelling for you?" I spoke back, carefully pulling my hand away. I didn't want to get on his bad side.

"I have come up with a new style this season for my collection. I am very excited to see you model for me. So if you are ready, I will gladly lead you over to Alberta in the dressing rooms."

He took my hand again and led me to the dressing rooms, while walking I looked over at Karolina and she ginned back and winked, seeing my hand in Adrian's.

I just rolled my eyes and continued walking.

We made it to the changing rooms and on one of the clothes racks I saw the most skimpiest lingerie ever! I really hoped it was not Adrian's new collection of clothing.

But just my luck, note sarcasm, Adrian led me straight over to the rack of lingerie. He lifted up the first piece, which was a black lacy see through dress, stopping just below the ass, with an in built bra padding. It had matching panties, which were also lacy but not quite as see through. He went over to a trolley of shoes and pulled out a set of 4 inch black lace high heels. **(Picture on Profile)** I couldn't deny that they were beautiful.

I grabbed the shoes and dress from Adrian.

"I will be waiting out with the camera guy, what's his name?... Marty… matt… mark. I can't remember but I will be out there. See you soon my little Rosie." He turned around and left.

"It's Mason and don't call me Rosie!" I yelled loud enough so he would've been able to hear me.

I sighed; this was not what I planned on wearing today. Lingerie? Really? Why did I have to model in Lingerie in front of a pervert? I knew Adrian likes to play around with women. And I was not willing to show my self of to Adrian for his sick pleasure.

Alberta spoke up then, I just remembered she was there.

"Don't worry Rose; I won't let him try anything on you. You're like a daughter to me and I would hate to see you hurt by some rich, womanising player. But I can't help but think that these outfits will help you with your career. You haven't done a lot of this sort of thing, but you're a natural. Just be confident and model like you do every other day." Alberta strode over to me and pulled me into a hug.

Alberta was like a mother to me. My mother had never been very compassionate or caring toward me, well when she was around and not away working months at a time. She was an international lawyer and often travelled overseas, into other states or countries to meet a client or go to a court case.

It bothered me when I was little and in my early teenage years but I have distanced myself from my mother mentally and physically. It may not be healthy for me mentally but I had to do it or I would be always hurting from what my mother had done.

So I moved on with my life and my mother hasn't seen me for 5 years, only making contact, by ringing up, when it is my birthday.

I had a father, he wasn't around much either, but I don't hate my dad, not because I can't really remember him, but because I understood why he left. He was getting out earlier before my mother completely forgot about him too, saved himself from too much hurt.

I met my dad again when I was 15. It was the day before my birthday and I was home alone, like usual, when the doorbell rang. I answered and was greeted by the one and only Ibrahim Mazur.

He wore a coloured shirt with a pin striped suit. He had a matching handkerchief in his suit's chest pocket and completed his look with a black goatee and a gold earring.

I was shocked when he told me he was my father but I believed him because I had a feeling and memory that he was telling the truth and when I was little I remember a man dressed exactly like this, with colourful shirts and suits, reading me bedtime stories, playing with me in the garden, comforting me when mum wasn't around. He was the only one that made me feel loved. And then he left. I was heartbroken but slowly throughout the years forgave him for leaving me and accepted that he had to leave.

So when he showed up again I was so happy, I ran into his arms and hugged him. He hugged me back and told me that he wanted to be in my life again. I accepted and ever since that day we have been meeting up and keeping in contact with each other. Making up for all the time we missed out on when he was gone.

I pulled out of the hug with Alberta and grabbed the clothes again.

"Thanks Alberta, you are like a mum to me and what you say means a lot to me." I tell her.

"No problem Rose, I'm always here for you, but now you should get dressed and show Adrian that you are too good for him and are a smart, successful, beautiful independent woman. I will be out there waiting with Mason and Adrian." She told me, and then walked away.

I quickly got changed; left my makeup how it was and straightened my hair then teased it. I walked out confidently and saw Adrian's and Mason's mouths drop open.

"Shut your mouths before flies get in, you two." I walked past the boys and up on to the little plat form where I would be modelling.

They quickly shut their mouths and tried to put up their composures again.

Mason got behind the camera, "Just show us what you do every day Rose and we will be through this in no time." He said.

I struck pose after pose and finally got through all of the outfits on the rack.

Once we finished, I got changed and people congratulated me for another fantastic photo-shoot. And most of them were guys. Karolina ran up to me and told me I was awesome out there, and that we will have a contract deal with Adrian's company in no time. I don't know if I should be happy or not about that fact.

I thanked her and packed my things up. Adrian walked over and he also told me he would be in contact with me soon to schedule another photo-shoot for another set of outfits that he would like me to model for.

I thanked Adrian and he told me I could keep the lingerie, it might come in handy for some time in the future, his words not mine.

I smiled and accepted. Not that I could think of a time when I would ever use such sexy lingerie, but you know, I might need it one day. When I thought that I couldn't help but think of a certain tall, brown eyed man called Dimitri. I blushed when I thought that and Adrian being the guy he is, thought it was a reaction caused by him. I just rolled my eyes and packed the clothes into my car and said goodbye to everyone for the day.

I was so glad that the day was finally over!

I was pleased I could go home and relax, but then I remembered that I had to pick up Paul and Zoya. I couldn't complain about that, they were my two favourite kids, and I do NOT like children, they are so annoying. But those two, I would do absolutely anything for.

So I drove over to Zoya's School first.


	4. Brother!

**RPOV**

I got to the primary school where Zoya goes to and waited till the bell went.

When it did I saw lots of little kids run out the front doors of the school and straight to their parent/s. I saw Zoya come out of the building and called her over before she got worried that no one was there to pick her up.

She heard her name and looked in the direction it came from.

When she saw it was me, a beautiful smile filled up her face and she ran as fast as her little legs could carry her, to me.

When she got to me I picked her up and spun her around in a circle.

"Aunty Rose, I'm so glad to see you! Where have you been? You haven't been picking me up from school like you use to, are you forgetting about me?" She said. I saw tears starting to form in her eyes.

"Awww, honey, don't cry! Aunty Rose has been very busy and has never ever forgotten to think of you." I kneeled down so I saw around the same height as her.

"Just because I haven't been picking you up, doesn't mean I don't think of you every single day. Work has been keeping me sooo busy; I can't come and see my favourite niece!" I told her. She smiled and gave me a hug.

"I understand Aunty Rose, and I'm your ONLY niece." She laughed causing me to laugh as well. Sometimes she's so smart for her age, 7. Or maybe I'm just not very smart… oh well.

I stood up and picked up her backpack.

"Come on; time to pick your brother up from school." I said putting her things into the boot of my car.

She got in and sat in the front passenger seat next to me. I turned on the radio and we both sang along to the songs that played.

When we were getting closer to the high school, Zoya started up a conversation.

"Did you know that I think that Paul loves you?" She asked me and I turned my head and smiled at her.

"Yes he loves me because I'm his Aunty, don't you love me Zoya?" I asked her faking a sad voice and tears.

"No! Aunty Rose don't cry! Yes I Love you but I meant that Paul really loves you, not just because you are his Aunty. I saw him grabbed one of the photos of you and he took it to his room. He stuck it on his wall and I'm not sure but I think he was going to undress so I quickly ran away from his room. I don't know what he was going to do, but I asked my uncle and he said I don't need to worry because boys do that. I think boys are stupid. They make no sense!" She told me, I was trying not to laugh. Her Uncle is definitely good at thinking up a good Answer for a 7 year old girl.

We arrived at St Vladimir's Academy and waited outside of the car for Paul.

We heard the bell go and waited for the kids to start coming out the doors. We didn't have to wait too long, kids started pouring out of the school's front doors.

Paul came out the doors with a group of guys his age, 14, or a little older. Paul looked around and spotted us and told the guys that his ride was here. His friends looked over and their eyes grew wide and their mouths dropped open. I'm not sure if it was my car that got this reaction out of them or just me, being the totally hot person I am.

They all walked over and none of their eyes left me. Well I just got my answer. I sigh, there's nothing to be proud about having children 10 years younger than you thinking you are hot. I told Zoya to get in the car because we will be leaving soon.

Paul walked up to me and gave me an extra big hug that I think last a little too long, I pulled back and smiled at Paul.

Paul was a few centimetres shorter than I was so he was practically my height.

"Hey Paul, are these guys your friends?" I asked knowing fully well that they were but I wanted to get them to leave so I put my attention on them.

"Yeah, this here is Sam and that is Zach and they are Tyler, Stephan, Cory and James. There my mate and guys this is Rose, she's a friend of the family." I could see Paul was trying to brag about me to his friends so I stopped it and told them that we had to leave because Pauls mum had important news to tell him.

They all slowly walked away, saying that they would see Paul later and that it was nice to meet me. I smiled and said goodbye. I noticed that they looked back quite a lot.

"Hi Paul, so how was your day?" I asked him while walking around the car to the driver's side.

"Not bad, just a normal school day. Nothing special really happened, except for when you showed up. I haven't seen you in a long time Rosie, that's not very nice." He pretended to be mad at me but I could see the happiness in his eyes.

"Busy with work, but come on! Your mum has important news to tell both of you." Paul went around to the boot to put his school bag in. I didn't pay much attention to what Paul was doing until Paul asked a question.

"Ahh, Rose why do you have these in the boot of your car?" He asked me with a hint of a blush on his cheeks.

Oh no!

I forgot to take out the lingerie that Adrian gave me. I had some explaining to do now.

Just then I heard the sexiest voice ever.

"Paul! I need to talk to you for a minute. Can you tell your mother…Paul… what are you doing with those?" I recognised that voice from last night. Dimitri. How could I forget that he worked here!

I quickly ducked down and got into the car.

I saw a shadow walk behind the car and where I would think Paul would be.

"Aunty Rose, what are you doing?" Zoya asked me with a concerned expression on her face.

"Nothing sweetie, just waiting for your brother to get in the car." I told her with a smile.

I looked back and saw Paul holding up the black lace panties that I modelled in first. He had an embarrassed look on his face.

I tried not to listen to what they were saying so I turned around and played with the radio.

"Rose?" I jumped back into the seat, getting a fright from the deep voice next to my door.

I took a deep breath and looked up.

I tried to give a smile but I was so embarrassed. "Hi Dimitri"

"Rose what are you doing here?" Why is Paul holding a pair of black lace panties that I would think might be yours?" he asked, clearly confused.

"I am here because I'm picking Paul up for a friend of mine. And I didn't think about taking out my lingerie outfits. I totally forgot."

"There is more?...Paul put them down and shut the boot. Sorry about that, is Karolina a friend of yours?" he asked a bit embarrassed.

"Yeah, I'm a friend of Karolina, are you too?" I asked, curious.

"I suppose you could say that. I'm Karolina's…" before he could finish Zoya excitedly started talking.

"Uncle Dimka! Aunty Rose is picking Paul and me up from school. How cool is that!" she yelled while giggling.

I looked up at Dimitri.

"So Karolina is your sister. She's my assistant; she is a really nice person." I told him.

He smiled "Hi my little Zoya, how have you been?"

There was a happy "good" as a reply and then I had Dimitri's attention again.

"Are you Anthony's sister or something? I didn't know you were I thought he was an only child."

"Oh no, I'm just a friend of Karolina's, I think I told you last night that I sometimes pick up a friend of mines kids. And that would be Paul and Zoya. We are pretty close so they call me Aunty Rose." I replied. I made sure he understood that I wasn't related to anyone in his family so it wouldn't complicate any relationship with Dimitri, wait! I'm getting too far ahead of myself. We have only met twice! I put those thoughts aside.

"Yes I remember you saying something about that, it nice to see you sooner than planned Roza." I was a little confused about what a Roza was but I would think that it was my name in another language; I had noticed that he had an accent.

"Yeah same with seeing yo…" I was cut off with his phone ringing.

"Sorry, will you excuse me for a minute." He smiled apologetically before walking a few metres away and answering the phone.

"How do you know Uncle Dimka?" Paul asked standing next to my window.

"I met him last night. I went to a new club and saw him there." I told him

"Really? Did you guys do anything, like you know, after you left the club?" Paul asked a bit angry.

I did not like Paul asking questions like that. It was none of business and he had no right to be jealous.

"No Paul we didn't do anything after we left the club. But I don't see how that concerns you." I told him, trying not to sound too mean.

"Rose he's our Uncle, you shouldn't like him, and also because…um… he has a girlfriend! That's right he has a girlfriend." He told me. Yup, definitely jealous. But I couldn't help but wonder if Dimitri did have girlfriend. But Paul was starting to get on my nerves. He should stay out of my love life.

"Paul! Just stop, please, I didn't even say anything about liking Dimitri. You just made that up in your head! But can you please get in the car because we will be going soon." I turned away from Paul and looked at Dimitri. He was still on the phone but I could hear that the conversation was ending.

"Okay Karolina….yeah…. Okay….I will see you soon… Bye." He shut his phone and put it in his pocket.

He looked over and saw me watching him. He smiled and walked back over.

"Sorry about that, it was Karolina telling me I have to go to her house because she has something to ask m…" now it was his turn to be cut off. It was my phone ringing with its message alert.

"Sorry." I looked up at him and smiled sadly. I checked my phone and read the message.

It was a text form Karolina, asking that could I bring the kids home as soon as possible and that she also has something important to ask me.

I smiled up at Dimitri.

"Karolina. She has something to ask me. She wants me to bring the kids home soon as possible. Do have any idea what that's about?"

"No…She quite demanding isn't she. Well I will see you soon. I will be driving to their house and finding out what Karolina wants to ask me. It was nice seeing you again Rose. I also very sorry for my Nephew's actions with your…. Underwear. If you don't mind me asking…. Why do you have lingerie in the boot of your car?" at the end of his speech he had a faint pink tinge to his cheeks.

I couldn't help but laugh.

"Don't worry Dimitri, I had a photo shoot today and my client that brought in the clothes let me keep them but I forgot to take them out so I'm sorry you had to see them." I said smiling.

"Are you a model? It's alright Rose, it's not like that what I saw wasn't appealing…I mean… don't worry about it." he looked down totally embarrassed.

I laughed again.

"Yeah I'm a model." I said smiling up at him.

"Can I drive home with Uncle Dimitri; I don't feel likes being in a car with just girls." Paul said while keeping his emotions guarded.

"That would be a first." I mumbled. "Yeah, that's fine if Dimitri agrees." I looked over to Dimitri and saw that he had a frown on his face.

"No problem, Paul can drive home with me. I will see you soon then Rose, and my little Zoya." He leant over and ruffled Zoya's hair.

"Hey! Don't wreck my hair; mummy did it really nice for me this morning." Zoya yelled at Dimitri. Dimitri chuckled and told Paul to get his bag.

"Bye Rose, see you soon." He turned around and walked towards his car.

"Bye." I said while waving and putting the car into drive then driving off.


	5. Older Girl

**DPOV**

I pulled out of the parking lot with Paul sitting in the passenger seat.

"Would you mind telling me the reason why you didn't want to drive home with Rose." I asked Paul who was staring out the window.

Paul looked over at me, "I told you, I didn't want to be in a car with just girls. Is that too hard to understand?" he told me.

"No it's not, but you were rude to Rose, she had come all the way from work to pick you up and you be rude and say no. I expect you to apologise to her when we get to the house." I felt bad for not getting Paul to apologise in the parking lot to Rose. I thought Paul had more manners than that.

"Uncle Dimitri, can I ask you something?" I was surprised by the embarrassed tone in Paul's voice, whatever he was going to tell me could be very interesting.

"Sure go ahead." I replied.

"Well there's this girl and I like her a lot, but she is older than me," I was about to interject but Paul quickly cut me off. "no she not too much older but, you know, anyway… I don't know if mum would be very supportive if I got into a relationship with her. Could you give me some advice?"

This was difficult for me to give advice to people for problems that I have never experienced before. But I did know that if Paul told Karolina about this she would be able to give advice to her son.

"I will try my best to give you helpful advice but if you told your mum she would listen to you and be understanding. If you don't mind me asking, who is this older girl?" I saw Pauls face go a shade of red, I had to stifle a laugh because if I let it escape Paul would shut down and not tell me anything.

"Please don't say anything bad, Uncle Dimka but the older girl that I like is Rose." I was shocked to say the least. I couldn't think of anything that wouldn't lower Paul's confidence and that wouldn't hurt his feelings.

"Paul I understand why you would have feelings for Rose, she is very Beautiful and has a wonderful personality but I'm pretty sure that she is not interested in going to jail for having a relationship with a 14 year old boy." Paul was about to say something but I had to tell him this. "I think it would be best not to pursue any relationship other than a friend with Rose."

"why? Do you not want me having a romantic relationship with Rose because you want her? I saw the way you looked at her, and aren't you older than Rose? What is it 7, 8 year older than her. Why would she want to date someone as old as you? Your so selfish!" Paul argued back at me. I could not believe that we were arguing over Rose when we had no right. Neither of us were closer to her then a friend, I didn't even know if I was her friend, I had just met Rose last night and at a club. Paul, I think had known her longer than me. But as I had pointed out, Paul was too young to be in a legal romantic relationship with Rose.

"Paul this conversation is over, you will not have a romantic relationship with rose and that is final." I growled, I couldn't help but feel stressed out over having to deal with stupid arguments over a relationship that would go nowhere because it was illegal.

"You can't tell me what I can and can't do Uncle Dimitri! You're not my father." With that said Paul turned away from me and looked out the side window.

The rest of the drive to Karolina's house was uncomfortable and silent.


	6. The Fall and Photos

RPOV

We arrived at Karolina's house and walked inside. "Mummy! I'm home." Zoya yelled out.

"I'm in the kitchen sweetheart, is Aunty Rose with you?" Karolina replied back to her daughter.

"Yeah," we walked into the kitchen to see Karolina busily getting food ready for dinner. "Paul said he didn't want to drive home with us, so Uncle Dimka is driving him here." Zoya said with a frown on her face.

"Thank you for telling me, I will talk to your brother when he gets home. And thank you Rose for bringing Zoya home. I'm so busy trying to get dinner ready. Oh and by the way do you want to stay for dinner? Anthony and I want to have a get together with a few friends to announce the wedding and some other important things.

"sure, do you need any help?" I felt like I had to do something to help her out, she looked like she had heaps to get done.

"No Rose, you're my guest, get a drink from the fridge and go in the lounge room and relax. I'm fine in here, My younger sister Viktoria will be here soon so you two can get to know each other, go relax Rose." Karolina smiled and pushed me out of the kitchen. I walked into the lounge room and found Zoya laying on her belly colouring in a picture. I walked over to her and leaned in closer to have a look at the picture. The picture was a fairy with flowers and animals around her. Zoya was colouring it in very neat for a 7 year old. I was just about to say something when I heard the front door open.

I stood up straight when there was a loud slam of the door. I walked out of the room into the hallway so see Paul stomping up the stair but being stopped half way by Karolina. I was so glad that I was not Paul at that moment, he was going to be told of so bad, it wasn't a pretty sight to see Karolina yell at someone. She is hardly ever angry but when she is, it is very scary. I was turning around and was looking over my shoulder thinking I would start walking towards the lounge room again when I bumped into the wall. I fell back from the impact and tried to stop myself from landing hard on my back. But the impact from the fall never came, instead I felt to strong arms catch me around my waist. For some odd reason I just figured out that I must of closed my eyes when I fell, because when I opened them I was staring into a pair of dark brown eyes. I couldn't stop staring, I don't know how long I was staring into the dark brown eyes until the person that belonged to the beautiful dark brown eyes pulled me up into a standing position. I broke out of the trance that seemed to have kept me staring at the persons eyes. I was able to focus on persons face now and realised it was Dimitri. He had a smile on his face and I couldn't help but return it with a smile of my own.

'Thank you for catching me, I had no idea why I collided into the wall, I thought I was walking towards the lounge room." I said to Dimitri. For some reason he started laughing. "what? What's so funny, care to tell me the joke?" I asked. Dimitri tried to control himself and succeeded. "Rose you're in the middle of the hall way, you didn't walk into the wall you walked into to me. Also I'm sorry I wasn't looking where I was going. I would have felt really bad if you fell on the floor and hurt yourself." Dimitri said with a small apologetic smile. I had to laugh, I had really thought I had walked into a wall, but instead it turned out to be just Dimitri. Dimitri joined my laughter with his own. "well I guess it is both out fault, we both happened to be looking somewhere else and not concentrating where we were going. So you have nothing to be sorry for." I told Dimitri. We both stood there smiling at each other.

"Well, Well, Well looks like you lied to me uncle Dimitri." Paul said angrily, standing at the end of the hall. "you just couldn't keep your hands off her, here I was thinking that you wouldn't go and take advantage of Rose when we just had a talk in the car. But I was wrong, not going to be telling you any secrets any time soon." With that Paul turned and walked up the stairs. What had they talked about in the car? And why would Paul say that Dimitri was taking advantage of me? He wasn't doing anything.

When Paul had disappeared from our view, we looked at each other and suddenly we both just realised Dimitri was still holding onto my waist from when he caught me. Dimitri dropped his hands and said 'sorry' while stepping back. I mumbled back a 'don't worry about it' and we both just stood there awkwardly. Dimitri suddenly said he had to talk to Karolina and walked out of the hallway into the kitchen. I was left standing in the hall. I was confused and wondered what was happening between Paul and Dimitri.

I walked in to the lounge room and over to the couch and sat down. I looked around for the TV remote and started flipping through the channels. "Aunty Rose! Look at my picture, isn't the fairy pretty." Zoya walked over to me and held out her picture. I grabbed it and patted my knee for Zoya to climb on and sit there in her lap. "It's very pretty, your colouring is very good." I told Zoya, I honestly meant it. Zoya's picture was really great. It was colourful and the extra details she added were very well done. For example she added a tiara to the fairy and was neatly drawn then coloured in so it looked like it had round jewels on it. "Thanks Aunty Rose! Do want to have a look at some of the pictures that I took at school the other day, our class had to take photos of things that we like and things we don't like. Just wait! I will get the camera, it just over there." Zoya excitedly pointed over to the area where she was recently just colouring her picture in. she climbed of my lap and ran over to the camera, she picked it up and ran back over to me. She climbed onto my lap and shuffled back so she was leaning against my back. Zoya turned the camera on and started pointing at the pictures and explaining what each photo was about. "See this photo here? This is a picture of my best friend Callie, this is a photo of something I like." Zoya explained. I smiled and nodded, happy she was having a good time telling me about what she does and does not like. "This next photo is of this mean boy that likes to pick on other people in my class. Callie and I always stay away from him." The picture was of a boy that had short black spiky hair that was very tall and fat. In this picture Zoya had captured him standing over a little kid, with an angry expression on his face, I think he would have just pushed down the little boy.

Zoya scrolled through the photos, explaining each photo with lots of details. After a while of us sitting on the couch Dimitri came into the room and looked over at us. Zoya looked up from the camera and stopped in the middle of explaining about this little girl that liked to have different coloured ribbons in her hair each day. She suddenly smiled a really big smile at Dimitri, "Uncle Dimka! Come join me and Aunty rose on the couch. We were looking at all the photos that I took at school the other day. Come, sit with is!" Zoya told Dimitri excited. Zoya patted the spot next to us and smiled up at Dimitri once he had sat down. I don't know how long we sat there listening to Zoya talk about the photos until she said that was all the pictures that she had taken, but she clicked the button again thinking that it would go back to the start, instead it was a picture of Dimitri and I out in the hallway the second he caught me when I fell. He was smiling down at me while I had my eyes shut getting ready for the impact from the floor. I looked over at Dimitri at the same time he looked at me. We both smiled at each other and sat there staring at each other. I had look away because his gaze was so intense I could feel my heart to quicken and my cheeks start to redden. I heard Dimitri give a small chuckle just before Zoya interrupted him while saying something about when she heard a scream she ran out into the hallway with her camera and took a picture of Dimitri and I. she also took a second picture of Dimitri and I when we were standing together in the hall with Dimitri's hands still around my waist and Paul just coming out of the kitchen with a shocked expression on his face. I gave a small giggle about the situation of the whole thing. I looked over at Dimitri and saw him looking over at me with a look of amusement on his face. I got a fight when Zoya suddenly jumped off my lap and stood in front of Dimitri and I with the camera in front of her face. "smile at the camera you two!" came the voice from behind the camera. We both smiled at the camera and saw the flash of the light go off when the photo was taken.

Zoya quickly ran out of the room leaving Dimitri and I sitting there alone on the couch together. I looked over at Dimitri and felt a piece of my hair fall in front of my face, I was just about to grab it and move it out of my face when I felt someone get to the piece of hair before I did. With a gentle hand Dimitri took the piece of hair and slowly tucked it behind my ear while looking into my eyes. I couldn't look away from his hot intense gaze, his eyes where so beautiful, they were so dark and alluring that I didn't know that we had both been slowly leaning in closer to each other when suddenly there was a knock at the front door.


	7. Lissa and Viktoria

RPOV

We pulled away really quickly finally realising how close we had gotten near each other. The knock on the door had broken us out of our intimate staring and we quickly got up and walked out into the hall to the front door. All I could think while walking to the door was 'did I nearly just kiss Dimitri?' and I was surprised to feel angry that the knock at the door had interrupted us.

Karolina had already answered the door and was talking with a group of people that were standing at the door. I saw Dimitri walk over to a guy that had black hair and was standing next to a very tall girl with beautiful long blonde hair. Dimitri gave the guy with the black hair a manly hug and said hello to the girl with the long blonde hair. I was just standing there feeling a little out of place when Karolina called me over to meet a girl that had long brown hair, they looked very similar also they both had the same shade of brown eyes, So this must be Viktoria.

"Rose this is my younger sister Viktoria. She has recently moved back to Montana, she has decided to become a model." Karolina smiled at us both and realised she had given me the moment to introduce myself."

"Hi, I'm Rose Hathaway, I also happen to be a model. Your sister is my assistant. Maybe I could help you get a start on your modelling." I held out my hand for Viktoria to shake, she did and instead of letting go and standing back she pulled me into a hug that was very strong. Karolina laughed at us and told us that she had to go check the food in the kitchen. Viktoria let me go and stepped back.

"Well it is really great to meet you Rose, and it would be really awesome if you could help me start my modelling career. I had only just decided but I'm really excited to start, I just didn't know where to start." She laughed a bit and started talking again, "I was thinking that Karolina might help me, she had once told me that she worked as assistant for a really popular model. I can't believe that I'm getting to meet you, I thought I had seen you somewhere, and I have! in a lot of the magazines that I buy!"

I had notice that while Viktoria had been talking, she just doesn't stop talking! I didn't mind, Viktoria was funny to listen to she rambled a little but she was fun and happy. Viktoria had just finished telling me about how she used to be a photographer in Russia, apparently a very good one, and a lot of the people that she took photos of told her how she should be the one getting the picture taken of not the other way around. I had to laugh at that, Viktoria was very beautiful and will go far in the modelling career, When Dimitri walked up to us with the black haired guy and the tall blonde hair girl in tow behind him.

They reached us and Dimitri started to introduce us to the girl and guy. "Hi Rose and Viktoria, I'd like you to both meet my friend Christian Ozera." Dimitri gestured towards the guy with black hair, "And this is Christian's girlfriend Lissa Dragomir." Dimitri finished. Viktoria smiled at both of them and started introducing herself. "Hi, I'm Viktoria Belikov and I'm Dimitri's sister!" Christian and Lissa both replied with a 'Hello'. It was my turn to introduce myself.

"Hi, I'm Rosemarie Hathaway, but you can call me Rose, I actually prefer being called Rose and I'm a friend of Karolina's." Lissa smiled and said 'Hi' back but Christian had to reply with a 'smart' come back.

"Hello Rosie! Oh wait was that the name you said you preferred? I can't remember!" He said with a smirk on his face. I HATED being called Rosie and I was so getting back at Ozera for that! I gave him my best deadliest glare, his face automatically lost its colour. I gave a satisfied smirk back and replied, "You just wait Chrissie, I will get you back for calling me that." before we could start an argument Dimitri cut in. "well I can see that we all know each other now, so if you don't mind I have to excuse myself and Christian so he can meet a few friends of mine." Dimitri smiled at us girls and if I hadn't of been looking at Dimitri I wouldn't have noticed how he smiled at me for a moment longer than the other two girls. Both guys left and walked over to a group of men that were talking and laughing together.

"So Lissa how did you meet Christian?" Viktoria asked, not afraid to start asking personal questions.

"I met Christian when my mother accidently left the stove on in the kitchen and had to call the fire department. Christian was one of the fire fighters that came to put the fire out. We went on a few dates after we met at my mothers house and since then we have been together, that was 3 years ago." Lissa told us with a big smile on her face. You could see in her eyes that when she talked about Christian that she was totally in love with him.

"That's Cute!" Viktoria squealed, "I can see that you love him a lot."

Lissa nodded, "yeah, I love him a lot. I just can't wait until he proposes, we've been together for 3 years! I know he loves me as much as I love him but he just doesn't seem to realise that we would still be in love after we marry and start a family." Lissa sighed. I felt sorry for her, you could obviously see that she wanted to marry Christian but she didn't think he was ready.

"We could always give a suggestion about marriage to him, if you wanted us to?" I asked feeling like we had to help her.

"No, it's okay. Christian will come around to the idea of marriage sometime just not yet." She gave both Viktoria and I a small smile.

"Well let's talk about something a little more happy and exciting! Does anyone here know why we were asked to come here tonight?" Viktoria asked curiously. I didn't want to give the exciting news away, that was Karolina's and Anthony's job. So I just stayed silent and hoped that Viktoria and Lissa didn't pay any attention to my silence. Lissa looked at me with questioning eyes. "Rose do you know something about why we are here tonight?" Lissa asked. I dint know what to do, I could lie and say I didn't know or I could tell the truth and spill the news to them, but I didn't feel right doing either of them options. So I went with the half-truth. "I might know but I can't tell either of you. That's Karolina's and Anthony's job." I told them. They looked disappointed when I told them I couldn't tell them.

Just at that moment Karolina came down the stairs in a beautiful purple floor length dress. She wore her hair down and had it wavy. In her hair she had a pretty headband. I could also see she was wearing silver high heels **(Picture on Profile)**. Everyone turned around and looked towards the stairs. At the bottom of the stairs waiting, was Anthony. He held out is hand to her and once she reached him she grabbed hold of his hand and stood beside him.

Everyone stood quietly, waiting for what either Karolina or Anthony were going to say.

"Thank you everyone so much for coming here tonight! Anthony and I really want to share with you some really big news for us. We're getting Married!"


	8. Family Friends and Surprises!

RPOV

After the news that Karolina announced there was instant cheering and clapping. I looked over at Viktoria and saw her with the biggest smile on her face and was clapping loudly.

Once all the clapping and the cheering settled down there was a loud hum of excitement and the congratulations started. Karolina's and Anthony's guests started lining us to say congrats and gave Karolina and Anthony hugs and kisses.

I got a fright when I heard a deep voice start talking to me. I looked up and saw it was Dimitri. "you don't look surprised" he said to me.

"No, Karolina told me when I saw her at work. Are you happy that they're getting married?" I asked Dimitri.

He looked away from me and toward where Karolina and Anthony were, "Yeah, I'm happy for my big sis, she really loves Anthony and to tell you the truth I have sort of been waiting until this news was announced. Anthony had come up to me and asked about marriage. I just didn't know when he would propose." He looked back down at me. I smiled up at him and got a smile in return.

I lined up with Dimitri and when it was our turn be both gave Karolina a hug and I gave Anthony a hug while Dimitri gave him a hand shake with a man hug. We said our congratulations and moved on with a promise from Karolina that she would talk to me later, she had something special to tell me. So we walked into the lounge room where Dimitri led me over to the lady that was at the club with Dimitri when I first met him, I think her name was Tasha. We walked up to her and waited for her conversation to finish with a man with curly blonde hair that looked quite muscular. When they finished speaking Dimitri introduced me to Tasha and the man.

"Rose I would like you to meet Tasha Ozera and her boyfriend Liam Moore." Dimitri gestured towards Tasha and Liam. "Tasha and Liam this is Rose Hathaway."

"Hello Rose, I have a vague remembrance of seeing you at the club last night. It's nice to meet you," she looked at Dimitri, "I didn't know that you had a girlfriend?" she told Dimitri. I saw his cheeks redden and I could feel mine heat up as well. "um.. no.." Dimitri gave an embarrassed laugh, "no Rose is a friend of Karolina's and I just met Rose last night then again today." He looked embarrassed and I thought it was kind of cute.

"oh, sorry! I didn't mean to embarrass anyone," she turned to me, "I'm so sorry, I just assumed that you and Dimitri were dating but apparently not…. You two would make a beautiful couple." Tasha gushed at the end.

"It's alright, an honest mistake, that's all." I smiled at them both. We talked for a while longer than Dimitri lead me over to the group of guys that I saw Dimitri lead Christian over to earlier. We walked up to them and Dimitri got the attention of the closest guy near us.

"Well, look at this boys, Dimitri has finally found a girl and he is going to let us meet her." That got all the guys attention and they looked over at me. I felt embarrassed but stood tall and didn't let them think I could be pushed around or made fun of.

"Actually, no, I'm not Dimitri's girlfriend, I'm Karolina's friend. Nice to meet you all, Rose Hathaway." I said to them all. They all looked a little shocked but soon recovered and started making smart-ass comments about me being single and too bad Dimitri hadn't already claimed me. I was getting angry at what they were saying, but one guy that was more to the side stepped forward and introduced himself.

"Hi, I'm Ivan Zeklos, Dimitri's best mate. It's nice to meet a pretty girl like you Rose." He said it as a polite compliment and held out his hand. I thanked him and told him it was nice to meet him too, while shaking his hand. We got into a conversation over embarrassing stories about when Dimitri and Ivan were younger, It was hilarious.

I was introduced to the rest of the guys, there was Eddie Castile, Mikhail Tanner, Andre Dragomir who was Lissa's brother, Joshua Dawes a close friend of Viktoria's, Mark, Chris who was Sonja's, Dimitri's sister, boyfriend and father of her child and Liam who was Tasha's boyfriend. They were all really great once you got to known them, we all joked around and they all had awesome funny stories about Dimitri!

Time passed quickly and before we knew it, we had already had dinner and some people were starting to leave. In this time I was introduced to the Belikov's mother, Olena, she is such a kind lady! I nearly wished she was my mother. I also met Sonja Belikov and she seemed friendly but she wasn't feeling very well so we couldn't talk for long.

The night wore on and it was getting later, It didn't really matter for me what time I left because I didn't have work the next day. Only the people closer to Karolina and Antony were still at the house.

I had talked to Viktoria and Lissa a lot tonight, they were so fun and we had already planned that we would take a night off and head out to the clubs, I could not wait for that night, it would be heaps of fun!

I was walking into the kitchen when I was attacked with a hug from Karolina, "Hi Rose! I have been looking for you everywhere! I need to ask you something, would you like to be my maid of honour?" she asked excitedly. I couldn't help the grin that came to my face, "that would be awesome! I would love to be your maid of honour!" I gave Karolina a hug and we talked happily about the wedding. Suddenly she leaned in close and started to whisper. "Rose, I've got something to tell you. I haven't told Anthony yet I was going to surprise him later on tonight but I have to tell someone! Your my best friend, so here it goes, I'm pregnant!" 


	9. Secrets and Laughter

RPOV

I was shocked at first, I just stood there staring at Karolina and then I came back to reality and suddenly couldn't keep the smile of my face. I ran over to Karolina and gave her a big hug! 'That's so amazing! That's such great news! You really have to tell Anthony, he will love this.' I excitedly told Karolina.

'I know! I'm so excited, this will be our first child together and the kids will be so happy, zoya will love to have a new brother or sister to play with! I'm going to tell Anthony when everyone goes home and when we are alone. And you can come shopping with me to get baby things! I've seen some really cute jumpsuits, aww I can't wait!'

I just couldn't help but keep smiling, Karolina was so excited. You could tell from the way she was acting and the way she was talking. It was hard to keep up. 'Karolina slow down, first thing you should do is tell Anthony…'

'Tell me what?' Anthony stood in the door way with Dimitri standing behind him.

Karolina and I stood there still and quiet. I knew Karolina had no idea what to do so I had to quickly think up something. 'it's just girls stuff, things about the bachelorette party but a few of the things I want to do aren't quite what Karolina approves of and she wanted to tell you but I said she shouldn't, its only for us girls to know.' I said quite convincingly, I was pretty proud of myself to think up something like that so quick.

I look over Anthony's shoulder at Dimitri and he gave me a look like he knew that I was lying, but I gave him a smile and shrugged my shoulders. He rolled his eyes and looked back at Anthony and Karolina.

'Oh, well I wouldn't want to interrupt girl business, I just came to get Karolina because Lissa and Christian are leaving and wanted to say goodbye.' Anthony said while smiling at Karolina and holding out his hand to take her out to the hall way.

All three left to go out and say goodbye but I quickly went over to the fridge and got a bottle of water out. I had a few sips and placed it on the counter then walked out to the others.

I passed through the doorway and was casually walking down the hall when I was grabbed from around the waist and pulled in to a room attached onto the hallway. I nearly screamed but a hand came over my mouth and the person whispered in my ear. 'What were you talking to Karolina about Roza? I know you were lying.' Dimitri whispered. I shivered slightly from the strange feelings I was getting from Dimitri being so close and we were alone where no one could hear or see us.

'I don't know what you're talking about' I lied, whispering back.

I felt him shake with laughter, but he only let a little chuckle out. It was difficult for me to not laugh.

'Don't lie Roza, it's not worth it.' He told me, he turned me around, let me go and stepped back.

'What will you do to me if I don't stop, even though I'm not lying.' I said, giving a wink along with a grin.

Dimitri grinned back and took a step towards me, 'don't even deny lying Roza, you are and if you keep doing it I will _make_ you tell me the truth. And I will enjoy doing so.' He slowly started walking towards me. I took a step backward, which he took a step forward. This kept going until I knocked into something hard as well as soft. I looked away from Dimitri eyes and saw that I was backed up to the bed that was in the middle of the room. I looked back at Dimitri and saw the amusement in his eyes. He stepped closer and I knew that he was going to do something, so I thought I'd make this more interesting by making a break for it.

I quickly stepped around Dimitri and started to sprint to the door. But before I could even make it a couple of steps, Dimitri had me by my waist and had thrown me on the bed and was tickling the life out of me.

I couldn't stop laughing. This was the most fun I'd had in ages. 'Are you read to tell me the truth now?' Dimitri asked and paused for a second in his tickling to let me answer. 'No! I'm not going to tell you!' I breathed out, I was still breathing hard from all the laughing. 'Sorry but that's not the answer I wanted.' Dimitri told me and started the tickling again. I couldn't let this go on any longer or I was going to have a heart attack. My heart was beating so fast. 'Ok, ok I'll tell you, I'll tell you! I'm a horrible best friend but you made me tell you,' I warned 'it's meant to be a surprise and Anthony doesn't even know yet! Karolina is pregnant! How amazing is that. I'm so happy for her.' What about you? What do you think of this? Are you happy for her?' I gushed out.

Dimitri was in the position he had been in when he was tickling me, which was on his knees leaning over me, but I quickly changed the position by wrapping my legs around his hips and rolling us over so I was on top and straddling him. I looked down at him and he had a surprised amused look on his face. 'Yes, I'm very happy for Karolina, she is an amazing mother and this child will be well loved and cared for. I can't wait for another niece or nephew.' He told me happily.

I smiled down at him and he smiled back, I was just about to get up when the door burst open. There stood the family with socked looks on their faces. And the more I thought about what this situation would look like to them, the worse it got, because I couldn't move; I was shocked in to stillness.

I couldn't do anything but think, which I said out loud.

'Oh Crap!'


	10. Crying and a Kiss

RPOV

Well this was awkward!

And to make it worse nobody moved, as well as the seconds ticked by you could see shock slipping away from the family's faces but replaced with amusement. I looked away from the family and looked down at Dimitri. It was like he felt me staring at him and we both looked at each other at the same time. We both wore shocked, with a bit of embarrassment on our face. This broke us out of our stillness and we leapt up off the bed and stood as far away as we could from each other.

If it wasn't me that was in this situation and position I would defiantly find this funny but it was me and it was so embarrassing.

And we weren't even doing anything wrong!

But at the moment we were acting like teenagers, acting all guilty and embarrassed.

At the doorway there was a loud chorus of laughter. 'Well, what happened in here? You two looked very comfortable.' Anthony said while smirking at us.

I realised being embarrassed sucked and it was so defiantly not me, so I stood up straighter and held my head up high.

'Nothing happened so forget about it.' I said while walking towards the door and pushing through the family members that had crowed around to see what happened.

I noticed Dimitri was getting laughed at by a smirking Viktoria. I walked back to the kitchen to get my water bottle and went out to the lounge room and sat down on the couch. Off to the side of the room Zoya was playing with a set of dolls that had coloured dresses on. She looked up when I sat down on the couch and smiled but quickly went back to her dolls.

'What happened in there Rose? I didn't know you liked Dimitri? I thought you only just met him and if you do like him why didn't you tell me? I'm your best friend!' Karolina spoke softly to me. She knew that if people yelled at me I would get angry very quickly and would most likely say horrible things that I didn't always mean.

I looked away from the TV towards Karolina. 'Like I told you guys before, nothing happened! It may have looked very compromising but it was nothing like what you all think. Dimitri wanted to know what we were talking about earlier because he knew I was lying, so he grabbed me and pulled me into the room, I wouldn't tell him, so we had a tickle fight and ended up on the bed how you saw us. That's all, nothing you all need to make suggestive comments about.' I said a little mad but I tried to calm myself down by breathing slowly in and out.

'I'm sorry Rose, but you have to know that if you saw someone else in that kind of position you would most likely think the same thing. I'm sure we are all sorry for jumping to that conclusion. How about I make it up to you by taking you out to the club tomorrow night! We could invite the others and have a girls night out, how's that sound?' Karolina gave me a big smile; I'm sure to try and win me over and get me to accept her apology.

I couldn't stay mad at Karolina; she is my best friend after all.

I looked up at Karolina and gave her a smile. 'You're forgiven and that sounds great. I was talking to Lissa and Viktoria earlier in the evening and we also thought it would be a great idea to go out clubbing one night. I'll have to give Lissa a call and ask Victoria.' I told Karolina.

'That's great then, once you call and ask, it will be all organised and we will all have an awesome night out. The only downer is that I won't be able to drink with all you girls.' Karolina said a little sadly towards the end.

'Don't worry about it K, it's an important thing you have to do for the wellbeing of your baby. We all understand that, or we will when you tell everyone.' I smile and laugh at the end; we were getting ahead of ourselves, when no one even knows about Karolina being pregnant.

During our conversation we forgot about Zoya until she spoke up, 'Mummy, are you having a baby?! Will I have another brother or sister soon?' Zoya asked curiously but you could tell she was very excited if it was true.

'Zoya, honey, Anthony and I are having a baby, your brother or sister. Are you excited?' Karolina asked Zoya softly while walking over to Zoya and kneeling down and pulling Zoya into her lap.

They looked so cute together, a mother and daughter moment.

'Yeah, I'm sooo excited! I really want a sister because than I can play with my dolls with someone, Paul never plays with me anymore.' Zoya went from completely excited and happy to such a deep sadness that I thought I might cry for her. My poor little Zoya was lonely and missed having her brother do things with her.

'Hey, don't be sad, I play with you all the time,' Karolina put her arms around her daughter and rested her head against Zoya's hair.

Zoya gave little sobs against her mother's chest while speaking, 'it's not the same… Paul used to play with me all the time… now he just pushes me aside and say to go play with a real friend.' Zoya stopped speaking after that and was now full on crying in her mother's arms.

Karolina whispered soothing words to Zoya and tried to calm her down. I felt like I was intruding now so I got up and started to walk to the door.

But something stopped me in my tracks, there at the door was Paul, he most likely heard what Zoya said because he had a sad and disappointed look on his face.

He saw me looking at him and turned to leave.

'Paul…'

'Rose please don't.' he said turning back around.

There was a small whimper back in the room that made us both look toward the noise.

It was Zoya who had looked up and saw Paul standing there. The poor little girl looked so distraught, she jumped up out of her mother's arms and ran out of the room past Paul who tried to stop her and apologise.

'Zoya, I'm really sor…'

He didn't get to finish his sentence because Zoya yelled out, 'Leave Me Alone!' and ran up the stairs to her room.

We knew when she got there because she slammed the door.

I looked at Paul who kept looking at the path his sister just took up the stairs. He looked completely worried and distraught. He looked back at me and his mother then walked up the stairs and into his room.

'Karolina, I think I should go. You have a lot going on right now and maybe we should postpone the club idea. I had a really great time tonight; I'll see you on Monday, Goodbye.'

'Wait, Rose! Don't postpone the club idea; I think we should all go out to just relax for one night. I'll ask Victoria and you can call Lissa. I know you can never say no to a night out at the club! So just say yes and agree, don't be stubborn! Please,' Karolina told me.

I knew she had me when she said I am not able to say no, but I didn't really think it was a good idea for Karolina to be stressed out. It was not good for the baby.

So I agreed

'Okay, I will call Lissa tomorrow and I will meet you at the club, Shadow Kissed, tomorrow night at 9 o'clock sharp. You can have the whole day to organise anything you have to and to get ready. Also tell Victoria about tomorrow night because I'm sure she will want to come along. If you have anyone else you want to invite then please do invite them. But the only thing you are NOT allowed to do is get stressed. And please tell Anthony tonight so he can help reduce the stresses of things.' I told her, I walked over to her and hugged her. 'Just please keep calm and relaxed, everything you do effects the baby.' I whispered softly.

Karolina hugged me back and told me softly, 'I'm so grateful to have you as my best friend. How did I ever deserve you?' she hugged me tighter then let go once we heard footsteps coming closer in our direction.

The thing was that I had always asked myself that question. How did I come to deserve Karolina in my life? I respected her so, so much. She was hard working, caring and kind, and the best mother to her children.

We looked over and saw Anthony walking over and pulling Karolina in his arms. 'What have you two ladies been doing over here?' he smiled at us both.

'Nothing you should be concerned about.' I told him 'but I think I'm going to head home, it was a really great night. Thank you both for inviting me, I'm sure I will see you soon.' I gave Karolina and Anthony a hug goodbye and walked into the kitchen where the rest of the family were, to say goodbye.

'Bye everyone, I'm heading home. I'll catch up with you all soon, it was nice meeting all of you too.' I said smiling at them. I also noticed that Dimitri wasn't in the room, I wonder where he is?

'Okay Rose, it was very nice meeting you, I hope we get to see you soon,' Olena said while coming over to me and giving me a hug.

The others waved and said their goodbyes; I turned and headed for the door.

I was opening the door when I heard my name being said.

'Rose...'

I turned to look who it was, but I already knew who it was from the sound of his voice and he was close enough for me to smell his aftershave.

I turned and there he stood in front of me.

'Dimitri I'm sorry about what happened earlier, it was…' I don't get to finish because Dimitri cut me off.

'Don't worry about me Rose, I was going to apologise for what happened, to you but you beat me to it, Sorry.' He said and took a step closer.

'Dimitri I…' he cut me off again but this time with a…

Kiss!


	11. Yeva & Sexy as Hell!

DPOV

Tonight had been great!

I got to catch up with some friends that I hadn't seen in a while and most importantly Roza was able to meet the rest of my family.

I don't know how to comprehend these feeling that I felt towards Roza, but they were different and kind of exciting.

I did notice during the night that Roza spent a lot of her time with Victoria and Lissa. I wasn't worried about her spending time with Lissa, she was an angel but Victoria, well she was Definitely Not an angel. I reckon she came from the devil himself but my mother has a different opinion.

I was definitely worried that Viktoria would rub off on Roza. Roza was friendly and from what I know is very caring. Viktoria was picky when it came to whom to care about, or it might just be me that she decides to like one day and the next not to, but oh well, I probably deserve what she dishes out because I give it right back. God, I Love my little Sister.

I introduced Roza to my friends that were also Anthony's friends, that was one way we met and became friends.

They gave Rose a hard time at first but when she gave it back they settled down to being friendly and joking around.

Later during the night, after a game of shots with the boys, Anthony and I walked through the house to find Karolina. Most of the guests had decided it was getting later and thought they should get home. But before they left they wanted to say goodbye to Karolina.

It wouldn't have been a problem but Anthony and I were on the edge of being really drunk so we walked, stumbled, through the whole house looking for Karolina and the last place we looked was the kitchen, and guess what that's where Karolina was, she was talking to Roza about something.

Both Anthony and I heard Anthony's name mentioned along with 'first thing you should do is tell...' that got our attention because whatever they were talking about Karolina hadn't told Anthony something.

Anthony and I looked at each other and grinned; we were going to find out what they were talking about and judge their reactions when we interrupted them to see how big of a secret this was.

Before we did this we composed ourselves so it didn't look like we were drunk. It was pretty hard because my brain was Not wanting to do what I told it to do!

Anthony stepped ahead of me and spoke up, letting our presence finally be known.

'Tell me what?' Anthony said. I tried not to smile by their reactions. It was sooo obvious that they had no idea what to say because they became silent and still.

But Roza being her smart, witty self, spoke up quite quickly with an explanation.

'it's just girls stuff, things about the bachelorette party but a few of the things I want to do aren't quite what Karolina approves of and she wanted to tell you but I said she shouldn't, its only for us girls to know.' She said this quite convincingly but what she said didn't add up to what we heard.

Rose looked over at me and I could tell that she knew that I knew she was lying. She gave me a smile and a shrug, most likely trying to make herself and Karolina get off the hook of not telling us what they were really talking about.

I rolled my eyes.

I looked back at Anthony and Karolina, I could tell that Anthony was suspicious but shrugged it off and continued on.

'Oh, well I wouldn't want to interrupt girl business, I just came to get Karolina because Lissa and Christian are leaving and wanted to say goodbye.' Anthony said while smiling at Karolina and holding out his hand to take her out to the hall way.

Karolina grabbed his hand, giving Rose a quick smile and left with Anthony. I walked, well tried to anyway. I was still pretty drunk but I could feel a lot of my senses coming back.

I thought I'd wait for Roza to come out of the kitchen and I would attempt to get the truth from her.

I smiled, this will be fun I thought. I walked over to the doorway of a spare room and waited there for Roza to walk past.

She walked out of the kitchen, oblivious to me being there.

She was just about to pass when I grabbed her around the waist and pulled her into the room, and kicking the door shut in the progress.

I had put my hand over her mouth knowing that she would most likely scream. She was just about to but I leaned down and whispered in her ear.

'What were you talking to Karolina about Roza? I know you were lying.' I said, she stopped struggling but I felt a shiver run through her body, I wonder if my voice made her do that? I tried to hide my grin; hopefully I was successful because I didn't know how Roza was feeling at this moment, if she was mad or happy? I would just have to find out.

'I don't know what you're talking about' she replied, for some reason without even having to look at her face I knew that she was lying.

I couldn't help myself, I laughed quietly, finding this really amusing, maybe it was the alcohol affecting me still or I actually did think this was really funny. I think I heard a small giggle escape from Rose.

'Don't lie Roza, it's not worth it.' I said while turning her around so she was facing me and letting her go and stepping back.

'What will you do to me if I don't stop, even though I'm not lying.' She said along with a wink and a big grin on her face. I found it pretty cute actually; maybe it was actually more sexy then cute.

I ginned back at her and stepped towards her, 'don't even deny lying Roza, you are and if you keep doing it I will _make_ you tell me the truth. And I will enjoy doing so.' I said while I slowly started walking towards her, she started backing up.

This kept going on until she knocked into the edge of the bed. This was pretty fun, teasing her like this. I felt like I was more confident or something, maybe it was due to the alcohol I had!

We were in the middle of the room where the bed was, Roza quickly looked behind her to see what she had knocked into. I found all of this completely amusing!

I quickly had an idea pop in to my head! I will get Rose on to the bed and tickle her until she would have to tell me. Even though I would rather do something else on the bed, tickling will have to do for now… where is all these thoughts coming from?! I didn't usually think like this, or not in a very long time! That thought made me sound old… it wasn't too long ago that I was a teenager! Or maybe it was I am 29 after all, this alcohol is getting to my head! I thought I was getting control over myself again! Looks like I haven't just yet.

I took a step towards Roza, putting my plan in action.

Rose suddenly got this gleam in her eye that told me she was also up to something. I saw her have the quickest look ever towards the direction the door was in. Due to my awesome ninja training; really it was only my training of being a black belt kicking in, had me blocking her from sprinting off and throwing her on to the bed.

I tickled her for what felt like forever! She was a tough little, short, cookie to crack!

She was laughing so hard, that I couldn't help but laugh as well, this was so much fun!

After a while I had to ask her again, 'Are you ready to tell me the truth now?' I had stopped tickling her to let her to be able to answer.

'No! I'm not going to tell you!' she answered, while still breathing hard from the tickling and laughing.

'Sorry but that's not the answer I wanted.' I told her and started tickling her again. I looked into her eyes which were suddenly opened all the way and I could she was getting tired, I was just about to stop when she told me.

'Ok, ok I'll tell you, I'll tell you! I'm a horrible best friend but you made me tell you,' she warned me, I gave her a smile and she continued on. 'It's meant to be a surprise and Anthony doesn't even know yet! Karolina is pregnant! How amazing is that. I'm so happy for her.' What about you? What do you think of this? Are you happy for her?' she said it so quickly that it took me a second to comprehend, once I did I couldn't stop smiling.

I had slowly let my guard down and she took advantage of this by flipping my over onto my back which left her straddling me. To tell you the truth I actually enjoyed this position a lot. I was still shocked at her being able to get me but it quickly wore off and I grinned up at her.

'Yes, I'm very happy for Karolina, she is an amazing mother and this child will be well loved and cared for. I can't wait for another niece or nephew.' I told her happily.

I was just looking up at Roza while she looked down at me and we were both smiling at each other. She looked so beautiful, her hair was all messed up from out tickle fight and it gave her a sexy look.

Rose was just about to get up off of me when the door suddenly burst open.

There stood my family at the door with shocked looks on their faces.

I thought about what it would look like to them, the position we were in. I couldn't help but feel my face heat up. I knew we did nothing wrong or what they think we were doing but it was extremely embarrassing!

My mother is even standing at the door watching!

Rose I think was shocked and had forgotten to move. All she did was say pretty much what I was thinking.

'Oh Crap!'

Everything started to turn awkward.

It felt like everyone was frozen and couldn't move because what felt like minutes was really only seconds because after the first few seconds everyone broke out of their shocked state and my whole family was laughing at me and Rose.

Rose and I leaped quickly off of the bed and stood as far as we could away from each other. I did feel embarrassed but I wasn't going to let it make a fool of me. So I slipped on my mask and stood off to the side of the room emotionless.

'Well, what happened in here? You two looked very comfortable.' Anthony said while smirking at the two of us.

I looked over at Rose and saw her make a decision. It was probably similar to mine, but she straightened up and held her head high.

'Nothing happened so forget about it.' She told everyone and walked out of the room.

Viktoria had come over to me and started teasing me about what she had seen.

'I didn't know you were that kind of guy Dimitri, I thought you would be the one in charge all the time!' she said referring to rose straddling me. My sister had a very dirty mind! She's disgusting!

'Haha very funny Viktoria, but it was definitely not what you think happened. We had a talk and we ended up on the bed in a tickle fight but that was it! Now leave me alone and go bother someone else.' I told her, while pushing her out of my way and walking out of the room. I walked in to the dining room and got myself a drink of water from the mini fridge.

'Come here, I need to talk to you!' I got a massive fright, nearly spilling my bottle of water but quickly placed it down and walked over to my grandma, Yeva. She had been sitting in the corner of the room at the table. I hadn't noticed her when I walked in.

She was very bossy when she wanted to be, but I never told her or I would have gotten a hit from that nasty wooden stick she carries around with her.

'Hi, Yeva. What do you want to talk to me about?' I asked her politely, I knew she really hated it when I spoke rudely to someone.

'Come closer and sit down,' she commanded. I was quick to sit down and look back her, listening intently.

'You have feelings for the girl, but haven't admitted to them. Go now and show her how you feel! She's leaving and is upset. Don't be stupid boy, go now!' I listened to Yeva talk and realised the truth in her words, the 'girl' had to be Roza and I did have feelings for her but I still hadn't told her and I still had not totally figured out what all these feelings I had for her were. I had felt these feelings before but they had left a long time ago. The thing that shocked me the most about what Yeva said was that Rose was leaving and is upset.

I had to go find her, and quickly before she left.

'Thank you Yeva!' I said and after kissing her cheek left the room and ran out to the hallway and to the front door.

She was just about to open the door and leave.

'Rose…' I spoke her name, not sure what to say next.

All that was running through my head was Yeva's words.

'_Go now and show her how you feel!'_

Rose turned and looked at me; I stood in front of her about to say something but she beat me to it.

'Dimitri I'm sorry about what happened earlier, it was…' I didn't let her finish, it was not her fault and I didn't want rose to say that it was a mistake or anything. That thought made a tight feeling appear in my chest.

'Don't worry about me Rose, I was going to apologise for what happened, to you but you beat me to it, Sorry.' I said and took a step closer to her.

'_Go now and show her how you feel!'_

'Dimitri I…' I cut her off again but this time with a Kiss!

I couldn't believe I just kissed Rose! But the feeling was amazing!

It started to get heated and I fell into the feeling of her lips on mine. She put her hand in my hair and tugged every now and then. I grabbed a hold of her waist and pulled her closer to me, if that was even possible because we were pretty much on top of each other.

I backed her out of the hallway and in to one of the rooms off to the side, I just hoped it was empty.

It was and I pulled us both in to the room.

She changed who was in control and suddenly pushed me roughly back against the now closed door. She attacked my lips and I complied and returned the roughness back. It was super sexy, I thought, that she wanted to be in charge.

I grabbed a hold of her leg and hitched it up on to my hip. She held on to my neck for leverage and support, while I hoisted her other leg up to my hip. She wrapped both legs tightly around my waist and held on tight.

I pulled away and kissed her neck.

'Roza…we should…. Probably…. Stop...' I said in between kisses.

'I… know…' she replied but when straight back to kissing me. She kissed all over my face then travelled down to my neck. She sucked on there for a while, I'm sure that I will have a bruise there later.

She slowly let go and slid down my body, all the while kissing and running her hands down my chest. I could feel her nails dig in to my skin slightly. I felt wonderful and erotic.

I looked down at her while she looked up at me; her hair was all over the place and her clothes were wrinkled. She looked sexy as hell!

She still stood very close; I noticed that her lips were red and swollen. Mine were probably the same.

'If you hadn't realised already but I want to tell you that I really like you, a lot. Those kisses were amazing! But I think I should go… you know before anyone notices anything. Don't get the wrong idea, I don't mean to sound like I'm a shamed of what happened, I'm definitely not! But after what happened tonight, it will seem like I lied, about nothing happening, which nothing did, except for the tickling and fun, which I still have to get you back for,' she said winking, 'but maybe we should continue this at a later stage, we should get to know each other first. What do you think?' she asked me.

I pulled her close and leaned down to her ear.

'I think… I really enjoyed the kisses and I think you are extremely sexy and like you a lot as well. I also agree that we should get to know each other but I don't agree that we should continue this later.' I whispered in her ear. I felt her shiver and I noticed goose bumps on her neck from where my breath hit.

'Dimitri…' she whispered.

'Do you want to leave, Roza?' I asked just as quietly.

'Yes… but to go to your house.' She replied

This made me excited but my gentlemen side was coming back and was telling me to get to know her first before anything happened.

'Roza, I think we should slow down a bit and get to know each other, just like you said.' I reminded her.

She sighed and reached up to kiss my cheek, but I quickly turned my head and her lips met mine. I made the kiss short and leaned back.

She stepped back and smiled up at me. 'Ok, we will get to know each other; also I think I should leave now… Karolina might be suspicious if she sees that my car is still here.' She gave a small giggle and I grinned down at her.

'Ok, I will walk you out…' I started to say but she cut me off.

'No, that's ok; it might look a little weird if we both come out of a room alone together again. I will see you soon ok?' Roza leaned up, gave me a quick kiss on the lips and walked out of the room.

I stood there thinking.

I Just kissed Rose!


	12. Donuts & A Box!

RPOV

I woke up the next morning with a smile on my face. Last night was amazing, I still couldn't believe that I kissed Dimitri and more importantly he kiss me back!

My feelings for Dimitri had increased heaps, I didn't know what most of the feelings were because I have never experienced them before, and maybe there was love? But I don't know, I have never needed to show love to a lot of people. And it was too soon, in my opinion, to be in love.

My mother definitely never deserved my love. It seems kind of sad when you think about, never needing to express love. Well that's my messed up family for you. At least my dad is there for me when I need him.

I got out of bed and walked out to my kitchen, I wonder what I will have, donuts sound good with a hot chocolate, I thought. Having made my decision I walked over to the cupboard to see if I had any donuts. Damn! None left.

Well that wrecked my good mood; I still really wanted the donuts so I quickly got changed, did my hair and teeth and grabbed my keys and left the house.

I drove around for a while looking for a good café that sold hot chocolate and it I was lucky also sold donuts. I pulled in at a café that was called The Golden Lily, it looked very nice and modern, so I walked in and read on the menu that you could buy both the hot chocolate and donuts here, Awesome, I thought.

I lined up and was served by the girl at the counter a few minuted later.

'Hi what would you like to order?' the girl asked, she seemed very friendly and had a hint of a Texan accent.

'Hi, could I please have a large hot chocolate and 4 donuts.' I replied back.

'Ok, no problem,' she went and got my order and returned back to the counter.

'That will be $6.20, please.'

I handed over a 10 dollar note; the girl took it and was about to hand back my change. 'Don't worry about the change, keep it,' I said.

'Thank you very much' the girl said. I smiled at the girl, took my order and left.

I was got in my car and left to go back home. Finally, I have my donuts! I took a bite and all I could say was, YUM! It pretty much melted in my mouth, it tasted soooo good.

I had finished my second donut by the time I good home. I walked in just on time because the phone rang.

'Hello?' I said.

'Hi, it's Viktoria.'

'Hi Viktoria, what did you ring for?' I asked friendly, I sat back on my couch and took a sip of my hot chocolate. Yum! That tasted good as well.

'I was calling you to ask you about tonight with the club, Karolina told last night but she's not feeling very well for some reason. I joked around with her saying it was morning sickness but she got angry and yelled at me to leave; you know how she is when she's sick.' I could just imagine Viktoria rolling her eyes.

'Really? That's no good; tell Karolina that we will postpone the club idea and wait till we can all go together, especially when she's feeling better.' I told Viktoria. I was a little disappointed that we couldn't go clubbing but Karolina came first and I was worried this would stress her and affect the baby. Most likely she did have morning sickness. Oh the joys of being pregnant, I thought sarcastically.

'No, Karolina told me that you would say that and she told me that the plan will still go on. She said you were going to ring lissa and ask her. Still do that if you haven't already and I will meet you at the club, Shadow Kissed, ok? 9 o'clock don't be late!' she told me, she didn't wait for a reply just hung up and I sat there with the phone to my ear.

Well, she definitely knows how to end a phone call, I thought sarcastically. I put the phone down but then thought better of it and dialled Lissa's phone number.

The phone rang three times before she answered.

'Hello? Lissa Speaking,' she spoke very politely, that just must be how lissa is, I smiled, she will be a really great friend.

'Hi, it's Rose,' I said to her.

'Hi Rose, how has your morning been?' she asked just as politely.

'it's been good, I was just calling to see if you had any plans tonight because if you didn't, Viktoria and I would like you to come out clubbing with us tonight. So what do you think?' I asked her.

'That would be great, when do I meet you and what club?' Lissa asked.

'Meet us at the club, Shadow Kissed at 9 o'clock.' I told her.

'Ok, thanks for asking me Rose, I will see you both tonight, Bye.'

'Bye.' I said then hung up. Well now that's done I can relax and watch some movies waiting around till I have to get ready.

Wait, I also have to finish off my donuts!

After I did I set up a movie and drank my hot chocolate.

I must have dosed off because I woke up on the couch with the movie finished and waiting on the menu page. I looked at the clock and it was 5:30. Wow the time went super quick.

I planned that I would make dinner at 6, which I would allow half an hour for then another twenty at the most to eat then after that I would have a shower and start to get ready for clubbing. It also took twenty minutes to get to the club so I would have to make sure I left earlier enough to get there by 9 o'clock.

I sat around and watched TV until six then stated making myself dinner.

I had cooked pasta with some salad. I sat down at my kitchen table and ate.

Once I was finished I placed my plate into the dishwasher and packed away the rest of the utensil I used to cook with.

I walked into my bedroom and grabbed clean underwear for after the shower, they were actually really pretty. The bra had lace and was a dark purple with ribbon running through the straps. The panties were similar but had two little purple bows on the sides where the hips are.

I quickly grabbed them and had a shower. The shower took longer than I thought, I can't help it if I liked to relax in the shower and take my time.

Now the hard part was deciding what to wear.

The dresses I had to choose from were all very nice but none of them stood out.

I was just about to give up and just grab any dress and put it on when the doorbell rang.

I was only in my bra and panties so I quickly grabbed my red silk robe and tied it on.

I opened the door and nobody was there, well that's just great some silly teenager probably pranking. I don't know what made me look down but something was actually here after all. It was a box wrapped in shiny black wrapping paper with a red bow on top. I looked around once more and still I saw no one around, so I grabbed the box and shut the door.

I brought the box into my room and sat down on my bed.

I pulled the wrapping paper off along with the bow and opened the lid.

I couldn't believe what was in front of my eyes.

It was beautiful and must have cost a lot.

In the box was….


	13. A Dress & The Club

RPOV

In the box was the most beautiful dress. It was white with pretty beading and stitching around the neck line which was a halter neck and it went to mid-thigh **(Picture on Profile)**.

It was an amazing dress but the only problem is, I have no idea who sent it.

I quickly looked through the box, searching for anything to tell me who sent it. I couldn't find anything in the tissue paper that the dress had been placed on. So I tipped the box upside down in the hope of finding something fall from it.

I wouldn't have noticed, but from the corner of my eye I saw something silver flash. I turned my head in time to see a small silver card fall on to the carpet. I picked it up and opened it.

Inside the writing read:

_To My Little Model_

_I bought this for you because I knew you would look  
>absolutely fantastic in it. I am very eager to see<br>you in it tonight. Please do wear it, even if it is not for  
>my pleasure but for your own.<em>

_Love to see you soon,_

_A. Ivashkov_

So the dress was from Adrian. I was torn, I really wanted to wear the dress but that meant giving in to Adrian and even though it did say in the note that I could wear it for my own pleasure, he would see it as though I wore it for him.

I don't know what to do!

And did he really expect me to just drop everything and come to the club tonight?! That was really arrogant of him, even though I am actually going clubbing tonight, he can't expect me to… ahh he is soo unbelievably arrogant and over-confident!

I decided that I would try it on just to see if it did look good.

I had to change my bra and panties to strapless, I thought the pair I chose was pretty sexy, they were red and black and had a lot of lace, the panties were more of a G-string.

And no surprise that the dress looked absolutely amazing on me. I felt the material and it was soft and silky. I just didn't want to encourage or lead Adrian on, he might be a nice guy, deep, deep, deep down but he was annoying, over-confident and arrogant. But I had to admit he was pretty good looking, maybe even sexy, but no way could he compete with Dimitri, he was a god!

I made up my mind, I would wear the dress, because _I _wanted to and that's it, not to impress anyone, especially not Adrian, but just for myself.

I searched through my closet searching for shoes to go with, and again I couldn't find anything. But just then I remembered that I had gotten a really sexy pair of high heels from the photo shoot yesterday morning. I ran out to the lounge room where I had left all the lingerie and shoes that I had received and found the pair of high heels.

I quickly looked at the time and it was 8:16, 'Shit!' I yelled. I still had to do my hair and makeup which usually took a while and I had to be ready and leave in around 25 minutes.

I rushed in to the bathroom while putting on my high heels and plugged in the curler. It took a few minuted to warm up and when it did I started curling my hair so it was wavy. I looked pretty good, I had to admit.

After that was done I put on my makeup, and made my eyes look dark and sexy. To add to the effect I put on some ruby red lipstick. They would match my heels perfectly.

I finished and looked at the clock. 8:37. 'Shit' I have to go because by the time I get my purse, keys and bag, lock the door, and get in my car, it will be definitely time to go.

I rushed in to my bedroom, picked up my bag and purse, shoved in a spare lip gloss and ran out the door after locking it.

I went to my garage and had to decide which car I will take, I know really big problem, I though sarcastically. I got in to my Black Koenigsegg CCX sports car and zoomed out on to the street and down the road to the club.

Twenty minutes later I pulled up to the club right on 9 o'clock. Two cars pulled in to the parking lot right after me. And guess who it was.

Viktoria and Lissa.

I got out of my car to meet them. I walked over to them and saw that Viktoria was wearing a purple and black strapless dress with her hair straightened and black high heels on **(Picture on Profile)**. Lissa looked beautiful as always and was wearing a beautiful one shouldered jade dress that went to mid-thigh. On the side it had a slit and was cut out. She wore this with a pair of green high heels and her hair curled. The dress made her green eyed definitely stand out **(Picture on Profile)**.

'Hi Girls! Are we ready to go in?' I asked them.

'Definitely' they both said at the same time.

'Let's go, tonight is going to be Awesome!' Viktoria exclaimed.

I couldn't agree more.


	14. The Club, Part 1

**RPOV**

We walked into the club and stopped to look around. The club was pretty crowded but it was a Saturday so I wouldn't expect anything less.

"Do you two want to get us a table while I go and get us some drinks?" Viktoria asked.

"Okay, we'll see you soon." I replied and gave Viktoria a little wave then walked off with Lissa following.

"Hey, what about that table there?" Lissa pointed out the table for me and as soon as I saw it I started walking to it. There weren't many spare tables left that were empty.

Lissa and I sat down and waited for Viktoria to get back.

_I wanna be drunk when I wake up  
>On the right side of the wrong bed<br>And never an excuse I made up  
>Tell you the truth I hate<br>What didn't kill me  
>It never made me stronger at all.<em>

"I love this song!" lissa yelled out, it was starting to get louder as the minutes went by, more and more people started to arrive.

The song that lissa loved so much was Drunk by Ed Sheeran, I had to agree with Lissa it was a really great song!

Viktoria was approaching the table with all of our drinks; I got up to help her because it looked like she was starting to have trouble carrying all three drinks.

"Thanks" Viktoria said when I took one of the drinks. We walked over to the table and sat down.

"So when do you want to dance?" Viktoria asked us both.

"How about when we finish our drinks, because I am not going to leave my drink alone at the table where someone could spike it," I said taking a sip from my glass.

'I agree, let's wait till we're all finished" Lissa replied.

After several minutes finishing off our drinks we got up from the table and walked out onto the dance floor.

The song Thrift Shop by Macklemore came on and there were a few cheers from the crowd.

_I'm gonna pop some tags  
>Only got twenty dollars in my pocket<br>I - I - I'm hunting, looking for a come-up  
>This is fucking awesome<br>_  
><em>Now, walk into the club like, "What up, I got a big cock!"<br>I'm so pumped about some shit from the thrift shop  
>Ice on the fringe, it's so damn frosty<br>That people like, "Damn! That's a cold ass honkey."  
>Rollin' in, hella deep, headin' to the mezzanine,<br>Dressed in all pink, 'cept my gator shoes, those are green  
>Draped in a leopard mink, girls standin' next to me<br>Probably shoulda washed this, smells like R. Kelly's sheets_  
>(Piiisssssss)<p>

_But shit, it was ninety-nine cents! (Bag it)  
>Coppin' it, washin' it, 'bout to go and get some compliments<br>Passin' up on those moccasins someone else's been walkin' in  
>Bummy and grungy, fuck it man<br>I am stuntin' and flossin' and  
>Savin' my money and I'm hella happy that's a bargain, bitch<em>

All three of us started dancing to the music and were having the times of our lives.

I really loved dancing! It was so fun and it was good exercise. It made my heart beat fast and that made it all the better. I loved the feeling of adrenaline and excitement. Even if it was only just jumping up and down to the beat of the song it was still a lot of fun, being here with friend to share the excitement was even better.

_I'ma take your grandpa's style, I'ma take your grandpa's style,  
>No for real - ask your grandpa - can I have his hand-me-downs? (Thank you)<br>Velour jumpsuit and some house slippers  
>Dookie brown leather jacket that I found diggin'<em>

_They had a broken keyboard, I bought a broken keyboard  
>I bought a skeet blanket, then I bought a kneeboard<br>Hello, hello, my ace man, my Miller  
>John Wayne ain't got nothing on my fringe game, hell no<br>I could take some Pro Wings, make them cool, sell those  
>The sneaker heads would be like "Aw, he got the Velcros" …<em>

We were all smiling when we came off the dance floor. I don't know how long we were on there for but I did notice we danced to a lot of different songs that I liked.

We sat down and we were all panting slightly.

"That was so much fun! I don't know why I don't do this more often" Viktoria yelled out over all the sound.

I knew what she meant, sometimes when I hadn't been out clubbing for a while I felt like I had been missing out. I always promised myself that I would come back sooner rather than later like last time.

"It's great isn't it" I replied back

They both nodded their heads instead of yelling out.

"Hey, I'll get us the drinks this time; do you both want the same as before?" Lissa yelled out.

We yelled out "Yeah" then lissa left to get us all drinks.

Viktoria and I sat and waited for lissa to come back while watching all the dancers out on the dance floor.

A few minutes later lissa put out drinks down and told us she had orders us another round at the same time so she walked back to the bar and got the rest of our order.

We were all back at our table drinking our drinks and started planning what we would do for the rest of the night.

We had originally thought we would just dance and maybe drink some more but Viktoria came up with a really awesome idea.

We were going to play a game of dares. We would all have a go and would be asked to complete a task that if we did, we would go into the running for $150, we had all put in $50 each and if we were the last to stay in the game we would get the money. Lissa was going first.

Viktoria and I leaned away from lissa and tried to talk to each other over the noise. "I think we should get her to drink something really strong, she might not be able to handle it but it will be funny to see her facial expression." Viktoria said.

"Yeah, let's get her to do that, I'll get the drink" I said standing up but before I could get a couple of steps away I felt a tug on my arm.

"Hey, what drink will you get her?" Viktoria asked me.

"Russian Vodka" I yelled as a reply to Viktoria. I walked off after seeing her grin and waited at the bar to be served.

"Hey beautiful what do you want me to order for you?" some sleazy guy leaned in real close to my face and when he breath I could smell the alcohol he had drank. I gave the man a glare but before I could answer, someone replied for me.

"Hey man, get away from the lady; she doesn't appreciate some sleaze getting all over her." I turned in my spot to look into the eyes of Adrian Ivashkov. He gave me a grin before going back to glaring at the man that had now leaned away.

"Hey I'm sorry, just being helpful" he said while walking away with his drink in his hand.

"Hey little model, I see that you wore the dress that I sent you. I really thought that you wouldn't wear it but I really hoped you would. It looks very beautiful on you." Adrian leaned in closer for me to be able to hear him.

"Yeah, well it was too beautiful to be left in the box so I thought I'd wear it tonight. And no it was not to impress you." I told him, he was just about to reply when the bar man asked for my order.

"Yeah, could I please have a glass of Russian vodka" I told him. He nodded and walked away to get my drink.

"Going for the strong stuff are we Rose?" Adrian laughed, I shook my head, smiling but turned back to collect my drink when the bar man came back with it.

"Thanks" I told the man while putting the amount of money it cost on the bar counter; he nodded then turned towards another customer after taking the money.

I turned to face Adrian, "well I might see you later; I'm here with my friends so they're probably waiting for me." I told him and started walking away after a small smile Adrian's way.

"Okay, see you later, Rose" he yelled out after me.

**Adrian POV**

I had been walking around the edge of the club, making my way toward the bar when I saw the most beautiful woman in the club.

And this woman happened to be Rosemarie Hathaway.

She looked absolutely stunning.

It was good I was not as drunk as I wanted to be because if I was I would not have been able to remember or appreciate the view of the beauty in front of me.

Again I could not get it through my brain how sexy Rose looked. For one thing I didn't think I would see her here tonight and for a bonus she wore the dress I sent to her. I knew it would look absolutely sexy and beautiful on her.

I continued my walk to the bar when I stopped and saw some sleazy guy at the bar walk over to Rose and talk to her. I didn't need to see her face to know that she was giving him one of her deadly glares.

His face said it all. He was about to shit himself.

It would have been pretty funny if he wasn't trying to harass Rose.

So I walked over to her and before she could get out a word, I spoke to the sleazy guy.

"Hey man, get away from the lady; she doesn't appreciate some sleaze getting all over her." I said. I tried to keep my words light but serious. But it came out more like a growl and a warning.

Rose turned in her spot at the bar and look into my eyes. She had a slightly surprised look on her face but it passed quickly. I gave her a grin before going back to glaring at the man that had now leaned away from Rose.

"Hey I'm sorry, just being helpful" he said, he took his drink with him and walks away into the crowd of dancers.

I turned back to Rose who was watching the guy walk away. She slowly turned back to face me after the guy had got a good distance away into the crowd.

"Hey little model, I see that you wore the dress that I sent you. I really thought that you wouldn't wear it but I really hoped you would. It looks very beautiful on you." I leaned in a bit closer for Rose to be able to hear me over all the noise.

She looked down at the dress with a smile on her face. I could tell that she really like the dress. Even if she didn't admit it, I could tell from the look on her face.

"Yeah, well it was too beautiful to be left in the box so I thought I'd wear it tonight. And no it was not to impress you." She told me. She said that last part a little defensively but I brushed it off not that worried. I was just happy that she liked the dress. I was just about to reply when the bar man asked for Rose's order.

"Yeah, could I please have a glass of Russian vodka" She told him. He nodded and walked away to get her drink.

"Going for the strong stuff are we Rose?" I laughed; this would be interesting if she could handle it. She shook her head, smiling but turned back to collect her drink when the bar man came back with it.

"Thanks" she told the bar man while putting the amount of money it had cost her on the bar counter; he nodded then turned towards another customer after taking the money.

Rose turned to face me, "well I might see you later; I'm here with my friends so they're probably waiting for me." She told me. I didn't get to say anything before she turned and started walking away after a small smile over her shoulder at me.

All I could think was: "God, I love her smile."

I had to say goodbye before she got too far away to hear, I didn't know if I would see her again tonight.

"Okay, see you later, Rose" I yelled out to her.

I watched her walk towards a table with two other girls, the tall blonde I actually knew vaguely to be Vasilisa Dragomir. She was the sister of Andre Dragomir; he ran the family business with his father. They were quite rich actually.

Dragomir enterprises; the most elegant hotels in the country, maybe even internationally, their company might be called Dragomir enterprises but their hotels were called Dragon Paradis Plaisir Hotel, **(Translation: French - Paradise Pleasure)**.

I had been great friends with Andre when we were in college. We played on the same football team before he wasn't allowed to do it anymore because his father wanted him to help more with the company.

I rarely got to see Andre anymore after that, I even heard that he had to take extra courses to finish university faster so he could help his father. I knew he was capable of achieving his goals to finish college if he tried.

Some years later I did hear that Andre was now in a partnership with his father to run Dragomir Enterprises.

Thinking back now, I still don't know why we didn't try to spend time with each other more when Andre and I had spare time. We sort of just drifted our different ways and didn't see each other again.

'Now all this type of thinking is kind of sad', I thought. Time for a drink to wash this mood I was now in away.

I walked back over to the bar and ordered myself a drink, strong enough to wash this hurt away, Russian Vodka.

**Viktoria's POV**

I watch as Rose goes over the bar, the counter is pretty crowed so I bet we will have to wait a while. I grab my drink and take a sip. I turn towards lissa and can tell that she is nervous. She was also watching Rose order the drink.

"Hey Liss! Do you want to start organising Rose's dare? We should get her to do something she would never do. Actually from what I know of Rose she would do everything we asked her to do."

"Yeah, this could be hard deciding what to do," Lissa agreed.

We both sat quietly at the table waiting for Rose to get back.

"Hey Viktoria! Look over there," Lissa was pointing over in Rose's direction, I looked and there Rose was, talking to a really hot guy at the bar.

"What do you think about getting Rose to do a dare that involves that hot guy she is talking to?" Lissa asked.

I thought about, it did sound like a pretty good idea and plus, we won't be able to remember what happened tonight, tomorrow; because of all this drinking will definitely have its effects.

"That is the best idea I've heard! Let's get Rose to give him a lap dance or something!" I said excitedly.

"Wait! Let's get Rose to give him a lap dance and a kiss! This is soo exciting!" Lissa was jumping up and down in her seat.

I definitely could not wait so see this!


	15. The Club, Part 2

RPOV

I continued walking back towards our table and sat the drink of vodka down in front of Lissa. I saw her eyes widen at the big glass in front of her. I thought that if we wanted it to be a hard dare it would have to be a big glass. Even though a normal glass was hard enough to get down, it really burns the throat. So Viktoria and I explained to Lissa what we wanted her to do and she was very reluctant to accept the dare. But in the end she agreed.

I came up with a good idea to record each of our dares so we could watch them again and remember because we will most likely not be able to remember much about what happens to night.

Viktoria and I counted down from three for Lissa to start.

"3…2…1…..Drink! Drink!, Drink! Go lissa!" we both cheered her on. She was doing pretty well, she had more than 3 quarters of the drink down when she started to cough and splutter but she was determined to win the game so she finished off the drink.

"I think I'm going to be sick," Lissa had put her empty glass down and sat for a few seconds, when she quickly told us that and ran up and over to the toilets.

"Does it still count? Her dare?" Viktoria asked me. I thought it would be a little harsh if we didn't let her dare count, she did after all finish off her glass of vodka.

"Yeah, I think we should let her have the dare, she did drink all the vodka in the glass. I think she did pretty well actually." I told Viktoria. She nodded and picked up her drink for a sip.

Lissa came back to our table a while later and sat down. "I think if I have to drink another Russian Vodka again tonight I quit." She said while leaning back in her chair.

"Ok, so no more Russian vodka for Lissa, who's going next with the dares?" I said, Viktoria jumped up and down in her seat putting her hand up, 'she must be drunk' I thought.

"Yes, Viktoria you can speak" I said sarcastically but laughed after, she was funny when she was drunk, well funnier than usual.

"Can I go, can I do my dare now, please! Pretty please!" she asked me while giving me an innocent look and giving me a hug.

"Ok, you stay here and Lissa and I will go and decide what your dare will be." I said, I got up with lissa and walked away from the table a few metres.

"I think we should get her to dance with a number of guys throughout the night and she has to get their numbers." Lissa said.

I thought about it and it was actually a really good dare.

"Ok, Liss. We'll get Viktoria to do that dare, it's a really good one." I told her with a smile. She grinned back and we headed back to our table.

At our table Viktoria sat at the booth with a big guy with wavy brown hair. You could tell that she was flirting with him; she was looking into his eyes and casually, constantly touching his arm or leg. The guy saw us coming to the table, quickly gave Viktoria a peck on the cheek and slid something onto the table and walked away.

Viktoria sat back in her chair and took a sip of her drink as we sat down. She picked up, what I now knew was a business card with the guy's name and phone number on it, from the table and placed it in her clutch.

"Who was that?" Lissa asked Viktoria, while scanning the room for the guy that was just at our table.

"On the card, it says his name is Sam. He came up to our table and started talking to me, calling be sexy and asking me why I was by myself, I told him I wasn't alone, I had my two best friends with me!" Viktoria said, she said this in a half rushed tone that made it hard to hear everything she said clearly.

"Ok, but you were totally flirting with him." Lissa said to Viktoria, winking.

"Was I? I really have no idea what I'm doing any more. These drinks are really strong, Rose…Lissa, I think someone put something in my drink!" Viktoria said this in a loud voice, she obviously was starting to get worked up about the whole drink issue, but I knew better. Nobody could have spiked her drink, at least one person was at the table all the time and we always finished out drinks if we did leave it. She was just not use to how alcohol affects a person when they consume it. She will definitely have a hangover tomorrow.

"No, it's only the effects of the alcohol you've had." I said to her with a reassuring voice.

She thought about my words and the relaxed, she smiled at me and took another sip from her drink. I was about to take it away from her, she had definitely had enough to drink, when I heard the slurping noise from the glass being empty when drinking from a straw. I sat back and waited for her to finish.

"Ok, so what about my dare, guys?" Viktoria asked us. She leaned on the table and put her elbows on the table and her head in her hands. She looked at us waiting for an answer.

I looked at Lissa, who looked at me, wondering who would tell Viktoria the dare. Lissa gave me a nod and I took that as the signal that I could tell Viktoria the dare.

"Viktoria, we have decided that your dare will be…that throughout the night you have to dance with 6," I looked at lissa to look for approval of the number of guys; we never talked about exactly how many guy's Viktoria had to dance with. Lissa nodded and I continued telling Viktoria the dare. "Guys and get their phone numbers." I finished off with a grin.

"Oh please," Viktoria said with a smirk, "this will be sooo easy, just watch and learn ladies." Viktoria said over-confidently and strutted off in search of a guy to dance with. We watched her dance for a quarter of an hour. She did dance with a lot of guys but none of them so far had given their phone number to her. 5 minutes later, Viktoria came back panting and looking disappointed.

"Why so sad Viktoria?" I said to her with a smirk on my face.

"Well for starters nobody gave me their phone number! I tried _Really_ hard to get a guy to want to give me their number but they just didn't do it," She said with a 'huff' at the end.

"You didn't come off as desperate did you?" Lissa asked sympathetically. She was such a softie. I bet if I let her she would lower the numbers of men Viktoria had to get the phone numbers of. That was so not happening! I wasn't keen to know what the girls had in store for me, when my dare came around next.

"I'm soo thirsty, I'm going to get a drink." Viktoria said she started to walk/stumble over to the bar. I definitely could not let Viktoria drink anymore then she had already drunk. So I quickly got up out of my seat and ran over to Viktoria and pulled her back towards our table.

"What?! Hey let me go, Rose! I really want a drink, please can I have a drink, I'm soo thirsty after dancing for soo long." She started to pull against me but when she realised she wasn't going to get anywhere she cave up and tried to beg.

I wasn't going to fall for it. If she wanted a drink then she had to have a glass of water.

I sat Viktoria down and looked at Lissa, who had an amused but slightly concerned look on her face.

"Do you mind if you could watch her for a second while I go and get her some water?" I asked Lissa.

"Sure and can you get me another drink too please?" she asked, I agreed and walk back over to the bar. I ordered rather quickly, the waiting line was a bit shorter because everyone was either on the dance floor or off trying to chat someone up. This time when I got my drink I didn't see Adrian anywhere. 'I wonder if he had already gone home,' I thought. But then reminded myself that he went clubbing like every night and he drank all the time, well very regularly.

I got the drinks and paid for them. I was casually walking back to the table when I saw Lissa trying to get the glass of alcohol out of Viktoria's grip. She wasn't having much luck, plus I think all the alcohol was gone from the glass. If it was someone else, it would have been funny. But I was concerned for Viktoria and didn't want her drinking any more alcohol tonight.

I tried to run over to them without spilling the drinks. By the time I got their Lissa had gotten the drink out of Viktoria's hand and placed it on the table, empty.

"I'm sorry Rose, but before I could do anything she had already finished drinking your drink. You can have my drink if you want and I can go get another one for myself." Lissa apologised then offered. I declined and gave her the drink. I put the glass of water down in front of Viktoria.

"Don't go drinking anymore alcohol tonight Viktoria. I'm not trying to be mean or bitchy but you're gonna have a big enough hangover tomorrow already." I told Viktoria.

She looked at me then at the glass of water. She picked it up and had a big drink from it. "I'm sorry Rose, I know your trying to look out for me and I should be more grateful. Sorry." She put the now empty glass of water down and looked up at me. She gave me a smile hoping I would accept her apology.

I smiled back and thought tonight had suddenly gotten a bit sad. One way to fix that! Dancing!

"Girls, I think we should try our dancing skills out again. And Viktoria you already have one phone number, from Sam, another five to go." I smile at both of them and Viktoria suddenly perks up and jumps out of the booth at the table and waits for me and Lissa to join her.

"Rose is right! Let's go have fun and dance. Come on let's go!" Viktoria said and dragged me and Lissa on to the dance floor.


	16. The Club, Part 3

**RPOV**

We continued into the night, dancing, laughing and having fun. We also continued with the dares. But the only problem was that we had somehow had too much to drink. Somewhere along the way during the night I must have slipped with my 'strict' no more alcohol rule for Viktoria and she was very good at influencing and persuading people. So we ended up totally drunk.

Lissa was not as affected as Viktoria and I but she was still really drunk, so she had the sense to remember that I still have to do my dare.

Lissa and Viktoria giggled like crazy, oh no! What have they planned for my dare?

They looked at each other, well I think that's what they did because it was getting harder to see straight. I really shouldn't have let myself get this drunk. I can tell you now that I am totally going to regret this tomorrow.

"Rossssse! You have to go over to that sexy young man over there and give him a lap dance!" Lissa yelled out.

"Wait! Wait, you also have to give him a kiss! Have fun with your dare Rose, we will be watching!" Viktoria gave me a push in the direction of the man they pointed to. The closer I strutted up to the man, the clearer I could make out his features. His appearance gave me a shock! The girls wanted me to give a lap dance and kiss to Adrian! They must have seen me talking to him earlier when I was at the bar.

I walked up to him and leaned forward, putting my hand on his muscular chest, "Hi Adrian! My girls want me to give you a lap dance, will you let me?" I asked in the most seductive voice I had, along with my man eating smile to add to the effect.

The look on his face could only be described as pure shock, however after the shock wore of he gave me a big smirk on his handsome face and put his hands on my hips.

"How could I say no to you my lovely little model." I took that as an invitation, and led him over to an unoccupied chair at our table and pushed him down.

I first started with slowly sliding my hands down my body to give him a tease of how good my body looked, I leaned forward and put my hands on both of his knees, with this I slowly ran my hands up his thighs but stopped suddenly when I got closer to the top of his thighs. I heard a sharp intake of breath and looked up through my eyelashes. I turned around when the beat of the current song jumped. I sank down on his lap and pushed my ass towards his crotch and lightly rotated my hips. I did this for a few more seconds before I quickly turned around and gave Adrian a peck on the cheek.

I strutted away into the crowed.

33333333333

'OMG! That was sooo hot, Rose!' Both Lissa and Victoria gushed about my performance for the dare. I was just glad that it was over. I did agree through, that the show I put on was pretty steamy but I knew I could do a lot better, I didn't put on my top act, I would save that for when I wanted to impress the guy.

_Dimitri_

The name came to my mind suddenly and I actually agreed with the thought; Dimitri would be the guy that I would do the best lap dance for if I ever needed to.

That man was never far from my mind, he constantly popped up when I saw something that reminded me of him. It had happened a lot today. The kiss we had shared was always at the front of my mind. Never had I ever experienced something so hot and wonderful before. Dimitri was a great kisser that was a true fact, in the future I would definitely like to kiss him again.

'Thanks girls.' I replied, 'I think I might go home now, i….' before I could finish both girls interrupted me.

'No! Don't go, stay with us!

'Rose, stay!

'Please, it's still early and I haven't even finished my dare yet. Stay until I finish it, please!' Viktoria grabbed onto me, trying to stop me from leaving.

'Alright, Alright. Calm down, I'll stay until you finish your dare.' I gently peeled Viktoria off me.

'Yay!' Lissa and Viktoria squealed and dragged me out onto the dance floor.

33333333333

I stumbled through the room and tried to find Lissa and Viktoria. The room was starting to spin and I tried to think back to when I had moved away from the girls, but came up with a blank.

How much had I had to drink?

_When_ did I have so much to drink?

I tried to think about it, but it just hurt my head, so I continued searching for the girls throughout the club.

'Rose?' It vaguely entered my mind that someone had called out my name, but I didn't pay much attention to it and pushed pass people while scanning the crowd.

'Rose! Wait up, where are you going?' I was pulled from my search by a body stepping in front of me and putting their hand on my arm.

My defence lessons kicked in and I was about to lash out at this mysterious person when they leaned down to my eye level so I could see their face.

It was Adrian.

Relief flooded through me and I unconsciously leant my body on him to try and remain up right.

'Hi Adrian' I slurred.

'Hi Rose… are you okay?'

'Help me find Lissa and Viktoria' I pulled on his hand and stumbled forward.

'Ok Rose, how about I go get them because I can see them over there,' he pointed over the crowd, I wasn't tall enough to see them but I believed him, 'and I will bring them over here, Okay?' I nodded and sat down on a stool at the bar.

Two minutes later I could see Adrian with Lissa and Viktoria stumbling along besides him.

'Liss! Viki! Where have you been? I've been searching for you two everywhere!' I walked up to them and hugged them.

'Rose, I don't know what happened, one minute you were with us and then you were gone! We were worried about you!' Lissa pulled me into her arms and gave me a bone crushing hug, she started to shake and cry onto my shoulder.

'Hey, it's okay now, I'm here' I patted her back and looked at Viktoria for help but she had slumped against Adrian.

'Adrian! What's wrong with Viktoria? Is she okay?' I asked him. I was starting to panic, my mind was fuzzy and the sudden weight of Lissa fell on to me, she had just passed out too. I was starting to fall but Adrian was quick and took Lissa off of me.

'Rose wait here, I'm going to take Lissa and Viktoria to my car and then I'll come back to help you, okay? I'll take you all to my home to sleep this off. I'll be back soon.' I hazily watched him walked away with Viki and Liss supported by his arms. My mind was really spinning now, I dropped down on to a stool and leant my head on the bar.

Before I knew it, Adrian was back and gently wrapping his arms around my waist. I stood up but the floor felt like it was rushing at me and black stars danced in my vision. Then I was gone. The last thing I remember is Adrian looking down at me, concern etched onto his face.


End file.
